The Promise
by Angels Falls8
Summary: What happens when 17 year old Rogue meets Logan? The course of true love NEVER DID run smooth. Warning: This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion.
1. Meeting Destiny

**Title:** _The Promise_

**Chapter:** One – Meeting Destiny  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

_**Looking for a beta…PM me if interested!**_

_**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**_

Laughlin City what a joke, a Bar, a Motel and a couple of buildings did not a city make. Someone was way optimistic when they named it. Marie hopped down from the truck and took a look around. Not that it took too long to confirm that this was hell. A hell hole to be exact and right now she was stuck in it. Whoever said the expression "an ice cube chance in hell" had obviously never been this up North.

Heading to the bar she knew this was the best chance for her to hitch a ride somewhere else. Going to the Motel was just asking for problems. As she sat at the end of the bar she reviewed her situation. Her money was almost gone, although it was extended due to the kindness of strangers and her sleight of hand. A small touch was enough to put someone to sleep for a bit. She never cleaned anyone out of their money and she never stole more than an article or two of clothes. Food was always welcome, but carrying too much would overwhelm her petite frame. She looked around the bar trying to see who looked transient and who looked like they actually eked out a living in this one horse town.

As her gaze fell on the cage in room, she was gob smacked. Yes she had read romance novels where the damsel in distress locked eyes with her hero and the rest of the world fell away. But this was the first time the intensity of someone's stare actually came close to matching that description. His hazel eyes with hints of amber and green seem to grab her. She was incapable of looking away. And if the hit he just took indicated anything, so was he. Marie winced as blood flew from his mouth. Just like that reality snapped back in and his wildness was back to the fight. Not that it took him long to dispatch his opponent.

He exited the cage and ambled over to the bar where there was a Molson beer waiting for him. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes Marie wondered what his story was. Interrupting her musing the news cast was going over Mutant Rights and the push for regulation. "Hey Bub, can you turn that shit off" came from her mystery man. She shuddered. Even his damn voice was sexy, and just like that her body responded.

_**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**_

Cage fighting was nothing new to Logan. Hell it was his bread and butter and some may even argue his religion and therapy all in one. Seen one cage and you've seen them all. The only difference was locale and clients. Though he has to say most trucker and bar bunnies were mostly the same kind of caliber. So imagine his surprise when the door opened bringing the crisp scent of snow and magnolias. He glanced around and that's when he saw her. Or as much of a person you could see with a hooded cloak. Still large grey eyes peeking out of a small and lovely face were all he could see before he was punched. Logan was pissed at the fact that his inattention brought that about, and that he was now struggling with a rabid Wolverine who wanted their mate and wanted her now. Logan quickly finished the fight reining his more animalistic wants. Wouldn't do to go into a berserk-er rage. That would kind of kill future fighting opportunities, as well as involve local law enforcement.

After hearing the announcer handing the win to Wolverine he turned to leave. Exiting the cage he sat at the other end watching her play with her water. Small petite hands in gloves that were not meant for this kind of weather and wouldn't prevent frost bite. Hidden little glances in his direction….. The news report was so loud and once again parading mutant rights and needs. He yelled at Mike to lower that shit. …..Well that was interesting, her scent spiked and arousal bloomed. The Wolverine clawed and threw himself against the cage desperate to get closer to her. Logan the man was concerned. Hundreds of bars, hundreds of women and his inner animal had never reacted like that.

Before Logan could ponder it any further the ass hat from the cage sauntered up to him.

_**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**_

Marie watched as the guy from the cage drunkenly staggered over to her mystery man. Words were spoken and it was obvious that the man felt cheated. He called wild man a mutant and a cheat. Interesting. With no visual mutation she pondered what type of mutant he was. When the gun came out all consideration came to a close. What possessed her to yell out she could never say. Minding your own business was one of the first rules of survival.

As he pivoted in his seat all of a sudden there were claws. Big 9 inch metal claws to the tune of three on each hand. Holy cow! The gun was now in pieces and the mutant's secret was out. As he left the bar she hurried after him. Mutant sympathizers did not fare well. So Marie was startled when she ran out of the bar and straight into a wall.

Logan looked down at her. Petite, she only came up to his chest. Delicate she felt against him. Looking at her proper he was surprise so see that she still retained some of the childish roundness to her features. Not long out of adolescents then. The man suddenly wanted to know her age; the Wolverine didn't so much care. Either way the urge to just throw her over his shoulder and abscond with her was so great he had to take a deep breath. Big mistake breathing in her scent just made it harder to resist his primal urges. Figuring that maybe speaking would remind the man in him to act civilized; he asked her "What's your name darling?"

Marie looked at him. Sex on a stick or not she didn't quite trust him yet. "Rogue" was the soft response to his query. Since she was looking at his face she got a prime view of his eyes dilating and his nostril flaring. Wondering what that was about she stayed silent.

"What kind of name is Rogue?" Southern sass flowed from her before she could think it over. "What kind of name is Wolverine?" Watching his eyes crinkle she could only thank the stars he wasn't offended.

Sassy…the thought kept crashing around his mind. His mate had spunk. Which in a way was good, any quiet withdrawn mate would get run over by his very nature. Thinking that they needed to get out of her before the locals got restless he guided her over to his truck. Logan couldn't, no wouldn't abandon his mate. The tricky part would be getting her to go with him willingly. He was a realistic, and new that although things were felt on a visceral level that he often couldn't articulate what he feeling. It often felt like he was just looking for the right words to say. He frequently felt wrong footed, so much more now. His entire future was riding on this.

End of Chapter 1….TBC


	2. First Steps

Title: The Promise

Chapter: Two – The first steps  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

**Previously:**

Sassy…the thought kept crashing around his mind. His mate had spunk. Which in a way was good, any quiet withdrawn mate would get run over by his very nature. Thinking that they needed to get out of her before the locals got restless he guided her over to his truck. Logan couldn't, no wouldn't abandon his mate. The tricky part would be getting her to go with him willingly. He was a realistic, and new that although things were felt on a visceral level that he often couldn't articulate what he feeling. It often felt like he was just looking for the right words to say. He frequently felt wrong footed, so much more now. His entire future was riding on this.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Marie was bemused by the fact that he just starting steering her out of the parking lot. So it seems like Mr. Sex-on-a-Stick wasn't much for conversation or asking for permission. She looked up at him and was startled to see him look like he was on high alert. Was he concerned about someone from the bar coming back? Well only one way to find out. "Wolverine, are you thinking some rough neck from the bar is gonna come back with his friends looking for ya?"

Logan quirked an eyebrow at Marie's question, inwardly he was amused. He knew that eventually he would need to explain the mating phenomena to Rogue so that she would understand that every one of his senses were geared to protecting her and any children they would have.

Her breath caught…. tall, dark, handsome as all hell and he could just push it over the limit with that damn eyebrow. Shit, that should be illegal or something. How was a women supposed to walk and carry a conversation when a man went and did something like that? Marie took a moment to really look at him. After all the view in the cage and the surreptitiously stolen glances were hardly conducive to getting a complete picture of Wolverine. He was at least a foot taller than her. His physic was bulky and very well-muscled. Marie took stock of him. Starting at the top of his wild unruly hair, to his chiseled face. What really hooked her though were the hazel eyes. Until then Marie didn't know that eyes could be that color. Molten brown, with hints of bright amber and moss green his eyes seemed to change as quickly as his mood.

A beat up leather jacket, sinfully tight jeans, and flannel shirt with a wife beater undershirt completed his look. Marie tried discreetly fanning herself. How in the seven levels of hell was it hot in the middle of winter in Canada? She knew herself reasonably well. She was not a person whose head was turned by a person's look. And yet something deep within her was moved by this man. It was corny to say that she felt like a puzzle piece that finally found its spot. It was exciting but scary, after all Marie knew that fate wasn't always nice. Meeting what could turn out to be the one at her age, yeah that was a hard row to plow. She was so lost in her internal dialog that she didn't immediately register the fact that Wolverine's vehicle wasn't in the parking lot. Indeed if the direction indicated was true his vehicle was parked down the block at the Motel.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan was having what some would say were the best moments and the worst moments of his life simultaneously. He had found his mate.

Heaven, she was a beautiful women-child on the cusp of adulthood, pure and innocent.

Hell, her age meant that they would be taking things slow. Extremely slow, he would sooner cut out his heart than push his mate into something that would make her uncomfortable.

Heaven, he would finally have someone to talk to. So she would hear his thoughts brought to life; whether discussing important things or whispering sweet nonsensical things.

Hell, however because he also knew at some point he would have to come clean regarding his past, his lifestyle and his feral nature.

For the first time in the fifteen years he could recall both man and beast were nervous. If she rejected him, well how does one go on from something as monumental as that? He knew he would make a great mate. He was strong, virile, and able to protect plus provide for Rogue. More than that he was faithful and surprising to both; he was capable of tenderness and affection. All that he had or ever would have was now for Rogue. He would give her the moon and the stars if she expressed any desire for them. While not a materialistic man, he had land and a small cottage up in Sudbury. It wasn't the Ritz Plaza but it boasted a stunning vista, access to the lake and best of all it was his haven.

So happy at her perusal and her constantly changing scent that Logan failed to pick up the other feral until it was too late. Fuck! Not even with his mate for a full day and he already let danger get way too close. Well whoever and whatever was coming for them would find out the hard way. What Logan claimed, Logan kept….and whoever thought they could interfere would find themselves dead.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

To say Marie was startled when the brown blur smashed into Wolverine would be a massive understatement. Wolverine went flying into the Motel sign knocking it off its base. The primitive side her of her screamed out its denial and rage. This was her man. She had just met him. Woe to anyone who thought to deny her that. This man beast had killed her mate and if it was the last thing she did, she would drain him dry. Removing her gloves and cloak she was astonished to see Wolverine pop back up and shed his jacket. Boy did he look pissed!

Looking around she didn't see anyone else besides them. And wouldn't ya know, there were no hiding spots either. She was determined to look for an opening and then help her mate bring down the massive mutant. Claws flying and blood spurting, Marie could not help but be worried. Rogue on the other hand, well saint preserve us! That fighting was hot. Hot in an ancient rite of passage way, but enough wool gathering. In order to take advantage of an opening one had to pay attention to the actual fight.

She also prayed that Wolverine wouldn't go down due to blood loss. Fierce fighter or not, everyone needed blood to survive. And while she had toxic skin, she was under no illusion that she could take down the behemoth herself. What seemed like an eternity but in reality was more like twenty minutes she saw her man spear the other mutant in his chest. He was held somewhat immobile while he struggled to withdraw his body from Wolverines claws. Darting over to him she laid both hands on his face.

Pain exploded immediately. So many memories, so much mutation that it was the difference between static electricity and a live wire from a telephone pole. Pulling from a human never hurt this much! More and more information and abilities rushed into her. She tried to make herself let go. She tried to beg her man for help. She prayed for it to end. So when darkness rushed up to greet her, well Rogue and Marie were very relieved.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan pushed himself up from the wreckage of the sign. He didn't know who this guy was. But he knew two unconditional truths. One; the other guy was a feral mutant. Two; the feral was a danger to his mate. And just like that both Logan and Wolverine seamlessly merged. Whoever this fucker was, he would not be walking away from this fight. The other feral may have started it, and they were going to finish it.

"Did that hurt Jimmy" the other guy snarled.

Who the fuck was Jimmy and why did this guy act like he knew him?

"Listen Bub, I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong person to pick a fight with" was said with every bit of piss and vinegar that Logan could manage.

Shock and anger passed over the other man's face so quickly that most would have missed it. But when fighting is your devotion, your reason for living well you caught all the nuances and emotions of your opponent. Deciding to analyze later and kill now Logan jumped into the fray. Swiping, skewering, and dodging were moves that came effortlessly to him. Finding a weakness in is adversary, well that was another thing. The man like him seemed to be built for violence. Violence was his coin and trade also. And like Logan he seemed to have regenerative capabilities. Fuck! Situation went from tenable to FRUBAR. He wanted to yell at Rogue to run, but the seconds to locate and communicate with her would be costly. As he impaled the other guy through his heart he took a moment to clear the berserker rage.

Before he could talk to Rogue she darted over to the guy and placed her bare hands on his face. It was like watching how a mummy is made. Another undeniable truth, his mate was a mutant. The other guy seemed to get slightly desiccated and with veins popping out you could tell it was painful. Looking up at his mate Logan was scared. He watched as her eyes rolled back. Her scent spoke to pain and power. Whatever she was doing was causing her enormous amounts of pain. While he desperately wanted to grab her he could not deny that the other mutant's heart was slowing down. Nothing he had done previously did anything more than momentarily deter the guy. While Logan wanted to comfort and help his mate, Wolverine knew the only way to make a threat go away was to make it dead.

Centuries, decades, years, hour or minutes went by. Until finally there was only the stillness broken by Logan's breathing and the sound of Rogue's body impacting on the snow. Of the third body, there were no sounds. Withdrawing from the other guys body, Logan scooped up his mate in his arms and took off to his truck. The sooner they got out of here the better. While it was self-defense there were a lot of unanswered questions. Who was the other mutant? Why did he attack them? Who was he there for? And would there be others?

End of chapter 2

TBC…..

AN: As you can tell this is AU. No Mystic or Toad in the fight scene. Also no X-Men till way later in the story….


	3. The Great Escape

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Three – The Great Escape  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

**Previously:**

Centuries, decades, years, hour or minutes went by. Until finally there was only the stillness broken by Logan's breathing and the sound of Rogue's body impacting on the snow. Of the third body, there were no sounds. Withdrawing from the other guys body, Logan scooped up his mate in his arms and took off to his truck. The sooner they got out of here the better. While it was self-defense there were a lot of unanswered questions. Who was the other mutant? Why did he attack them? Who was he there for? And would there be others?

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan gently arranged his mate in the passenger seat. While it would be ideal to lay her in the camper he didn't want her coming to and panicking in an unfamiliar environment. Hell he couldn't picture driving without her in his immediate sight either. The fight and all its consequences were still too fresh. Looking her over for injuries he could see a shock of white hair. Not too thick but in the sea of mocha cinnamon colored hair it stood out. He tenderly tucked it behind her ear. Hmm, it seemed like brief touches just tingled. Evidently it was nothing like the sensation of prolonged contact. To his eyes and nose prolonged contact looked like it hurt like a mother fucker. It was just another mystery to delve into.

It would be a massive understatement to say they had to talk. For one his mate was a mutant. And not a pansy ass mutant but an, I'll take you down and not leave a mark on you type. Well wasn't that a mixed bag of nuts. The Wolverine was practically purring at the idea of a strong mate. And equal match of soul and spirit. They would have strong kits. Logan was realistic and pragmatic enough to know that unless she had control of her mutation it was going to take some creative ways to get on with the loving part of the relationship.

He swore if Wolverine could snort and give him a duh look he would have. After all what was so wrong with getting creative? Hundreds if not thousands of scenarios fluttered past his brain at the speed of light, so not so much an issue as an obstacle to work around. A wicked grin briefly flashed. And work it would…..a rumble started in his chest catching him off guard. It snapped him back to the task at hand.

Logan made sure to strap her in with the seat belt and using a blanket from the back fashioned a pillow so she wouldn't get a crick in her neck. He speculated how long she would be out and decided to chance running to his room to get the rest of his clothes. He almost smacked his own head when he remembered her duffel bag. He quickly located in the snow. She would have to dry some of the stuff but at least he hadn't forgotten it.

Almost 10 minutes after the fight they were on their way down the road. Hopefully the time of night, the brutally cold weather and the 'I didn't see anything' attitude of folks would work for them and meant that they escaped with no repercussions. And that's why he never parked directly by the bar. Yeah some idiot might think twice about starting shit with the pain of their defeat still on them. But even a chicken shit can be brave enough to trash his truck, trailer or motorcycle. And if that happened well let's just say the words pound of flesh and you got the idea.

He drove at a moderate speed. Wouldn't do any good to either get pulled over for speeding at which point he'd have to explain the passed out girl, or drive into a ditch from skidding on the snow. As Logan drove he frequently glanced over at her. He was using his ears to pay strict attention to her breathing and heart rate. They would be the precursors, they would tell them when she began to awaken or if she started feeling stress.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Meanwhile Marie was desperately trying to assimilate this newest entity. Visions of Wolverines past….. Of an elderly gentlemen who was very interested in making her acquaintance. Wars, fights, killing, fucking you name it Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth had done it all. Nothing was too hedonistic for him. Very little was too depraved. So for a Southern belle who hadn't quite managed to lose all her naivety it was a shock. Worse yet was the fact that she had to get him contained. He was much too loose of a cannon to be allowed any freedom. She was grateful that he was still majorly disoriented. It would make the job easier.

From prior experience she knew the longer he ran free the harder it would be to restrain him. So with a heavy heart she began the process of building him a room. Although to be fair in his case it was more like a reinforced prison than a room. First she froze him and got him in a room. Then she began the development of his prison. Being sure to shore up the wall, no windows…placing re-bar in the ceiling and floor her goal was to prevent even the tiniest bit of him making its way out of the room and to the surface. When she felt it was enough she withdrew from the room. He immediately began snarling and throwing himself at the door. Hmm…seems like she would have to make his room and door out of metal. It was a metal so thick that it resembled a bank vault rather than a prison, either way Victor would find it hard to escape and that all that mattered.

Taking a moment she checked the other rooms…it wouldn't do for a moment's laziness to cause havoc. Better to check and fortify all the rooms while she was here. Unfortunately being on the road with strangers left her little time for meditation, not paying attention could get a girl in all sorts of trouble. So while she was here in her mind-scape she would do what she what she could. Did she worry about what would happen one day? She did. But worrying about things yet to come never helped, better to take it one day at a time and try and upkeep her mental barriers. Giving one last look she took the road back, back to the real world and back to her man.

The first thing Marie became aware of was motion. She was in a vehicle that was moving. Unsure as to how and why she was in vehicle she tried to discretely look around. If she was somehow captured it wouldn't do to let whoever know that she was conscious again. The second thing that snapped into her awareness was that besides the seatbelt she was not in any way restrained. Glancing furtively from the corners of her eye she spied Wolverine driving. Relief flooded her body. Nope scratch that he was pulling over to the side of the road.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan could pick up the minute changes to her heartbeat and breathing. Not quite aware but no longer out for the count. He drove as he waited patiently. His intellects told him that she would wake soon. Better to keep putting the miles behind them. So while he hadn't exactly picked up anyone in the immediate vicinity of the brawl, it always better to be safe than sorry. More miles also meant if anyone came looking for revenge they'd have a harder time tracking them, unless they were a feral. But so far in Logan's fifteen years of memories he hadn't run across too many. He figured they were relatively safe in that regard. No credit cards meant there was no electronic trail either. The only thing was his handle in the fight circuit. A snap decision was made, it was easier to tolerate since the circuit was just about done. But at this point continuing in his normal routine could be costly. And while the Wolverine always had a devil may care attitude about scrapping, a mated Wolverine would do anything to protect his mate.

When he witnessed her covertly glancing at him he was both proud and amused. Proud that she thought to keep the fact that she was awake a secret. Amused, because to a feral there were always tells. Very few people could master their body to the point of becoming proficient at regulating their respiratory and pulmonary systems. He edged the truck to the side of the road. While their overdue talk could not take place right now, he still wanted to hear from her lips that she was alright. Okay maybe just one or two questions regarding her mutation. Logan was very aware of the fact that they could not sit there on the side of the road long.

Once they came to a complete stop he put the truck in park and turned to look at Rogue. Big expressive grey eyes looked unabashedly into his. Her hand rose towards him. When she realized they were bare she quickly put them in her lap. Worrying her lip with her teeth she seemed content to let him begin the conversation. Meanwhile she hunched in on herself as if preparing herself for a blow. When he figured that she was waiting for him to freak out and possibly kick her out of the truck Logan got angry. And then he got sad, for her to expect such a reaction meant she had seen it before. He cleared his throat and gently (well for him) asked her if she was alright.

Confusion and then hope ran over her face. The tender heart that both man and beast had never thought they possessed cracked that much more. He gingerly reached out and touched her hair. He was glad to see that she didn't shy away. "Darling, ya gonna have to answer me, are you okay"? He repeated his question again. After nodding a soft spoken yes was heard.

A start…not as chatty as before and definitely with no sass, but a start none the less.

He would take what he could. "You can take the blanket and drape it over ya. Lean on my shoulder and get some sleep. I'm gonna keep driving darling till we get more miles behind us. Something about the whole fight wasn't right and till I know who his target is I'd like to make it difficult to track us. Figure I'll take the scenic route back to my cabin, and make sure nobody's tailing us". Without giving her a chance to respond he put the truck in park and inched back to the road.

Marie sighed. Maybe this was for the best…..so many things left unsaid. Things that should not be discussed on the side of the road.

End Chapter 3

TBC


	4. Of Explanations

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Four – Of Explanations  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

**Previously:**

Marie sighed. Maybe this was for the best…..so many things left unsaid. Things that should not be discussed on the side of the road.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~ **

Marie pulled the blanket over her body. Although Wolverine had the heat going it was still cold as all hell, well as least to a Southern girl like herself. Using his shoulder as a pillow she refused to identify the little quiver in her belly as attraction. Deep within her soul something tugged at her. Even just snuggling into his side with his arm around her shoulder they fit, in fact they fit really well together. Before she knew it the heat rising from his body and the motion of driving made her drowsy. She nuzzled him one last time and willingly slipped into the land of Morpheus.

Logan drove all night…..and well into the day always taking random roads and unexpected turnoffs all in an effort to avoid detection, chewing over the fight in his mind. While he wasn't a fan of meandering throughout Rayside-Balfour, haphazardly choosing directions would confuse any pursuers. His intent was to take a week to arrive at the cabin. This would give them time to get to know each other before settling into close quarters. Hopefully it would also be enough time to start the mating bond, and give Rogue the chance to get comfortable with the idea of being mated.

Through this entire trip Rogue slept. He knew he should have woken her up but three things stayed his hand. One, he wasn't sure if using her mutation drained something out her, two he wasn't sure when was the last time she actually slept, and three he loved the way she felt burrowed into his side. Judging by the fact that she had no vehicle and smelled lightly of diesel fuel he could hazard a guess that she made her way around by hitching rides. Anyone with an ounce of street smart knew sleeping when a stranger was in close proximity was a recipe for disaster. He did mentally note that when he pulled into the next stop he would wake her and make her eat. As it was she was a tiny little thing and could ill afford to lose any weight.

A small gasp and a quickening heartbeat indicated she was waking soon. She rubbed her face on his shoulder murmuring under her breath and stretched. He couldn't help but be charmed. His mate resembled a sleepy little kitten, warm and nearly boneless. Logan mentally shook his head, charmed and amused were not words normally associated with him. Taking a moment to take his eyes off the road, he looked at her. She looked well rested. And if her gurgling stomach was any indication she was also hungry. One could tell the moment she became completely aware. No, there wasn't any stiffening of limbs or accelerated heartbeat. Instead she took a deep breath, cuddled deeper into his side and murmured "Good Morning". He chuckled lightly, "little one morning already passed, it's about two in the afternoon".

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Chagrined that she had slept for so long Rogue winced. To add insult to the top of that particular feeling her stomach chose that exact moment to roar. Yikes! It sounded like she had a North American Badger in her stomach. Not exactly one of her finer moments, Marie could feel her cheeks heating with a blush. Ducking her head down, she bashfully looked up at him. Hoping against hope that with his driving he missed that, though judging by Wolverines bemused look he had caught it. Damn!

Logan nearly chuckled when her stomach went from a gurgle to outright roar. Rogue's cheeks heated with a blush. While he was positive from both look and scent that she was embarrassed, he could only think how much more enticing she looked. Determinedly yanking his thoughts from the route he asked her if she liked steak. They were fifteen minutes from Balfour's Bar & Grill. And while it wasn't the classiest joint they did serve a mean steak with sides of bake potato and butter tart for dessert. Now he wasn't much for dessert, but he had a feeling his little magnolia would love the butter tart.

"Well sugar, I'm not exactly picky about eating. Being on the road by yourself you learn to appreciate whatever you get. Anywhere that's got decent food is okay by me". Marie was just happy at the thought of food. Depending on where he picked she might be able to afford either an appetizer or inexpensive main course. So lost in her mental budgeting she startled at the slight nudge from Wolverine. Looking him in the eye as he repeated they were almost at the place, she got so distracted that when he said penny for your thoughts she answered him. No mental filter. She realized that when his face clouded over and his jaw snapped shut.

The steering wheel creaked ominously. If the truck could have complained it would have. Logan knew he had to ease up on the wheel, but the fact that his mate was just about destitute and trying to figure out what she could afford had him livid. Both man and beast were in accord with wanting to howl in anger. Thus the clenching of his jaw and trying to calm down; there was no need to scare Rogue half out of her mind. When he finally thought he could speak calmly he informed her, "Baby, you don't need to worry about money. I asked if you wanted to eat and I'm treating". What was left unsaid was that she would never have to worry about food, money or any other necessity again.

Desperate to try and dispel some of the tension that popped up over food and money Rogue asked him "Sugar you never did answer me, what kind of name is Wolverine"? Knowing what she was up to Logan none the less decided to go with the flow. "My name is Logan, little one". Pursing her lips and nodding decisively she responded "Nice to meet ya Logan, my name is Marie". Sassy and a bit of a tease, Logan couldn't be more contented.

"So Marie, what's your story"? He gruffly asked. He hoped that his mate wouldn't be untruthful or deliberately vague.

"I'm from Mississippi. My family is deeply religious, pillar of the community really. My life was normal until a few months after my 16th birthday when I kissed my boyfriend Cody. All of a sudden it burnt; I could feel something rushing into me. I pulled away but the damage was done. He was rushed to the hospital and ended up in a coma. After the ambulance and police left Daddy marched over and slapped me. Said he didn't want a daughter of Satan in his house, told me to be gone by the time he came back. Momma didn't even try and stop him. Her only daughter and she just allowed him to kick me out. She did help me pack, gave me some money and a bank passbook to my college savings account. I left that night, and never looked back. I've been on the road ever since, guess it's going on almost10 months since my birthday just passed. I found out through trial and error that my mutation absorbs the life force, memories of a person and if they are a mutant I get whatever their mutation is. The amount of time I hold on determines how long I 'borrow' the mutation. So to sum it all up girl with the killer skin, what about you"?

Okay Logan truth time, no prevaricating, "I'm what you call a feral mutant. Enhanced senses, healing and some animalistic qualities are all the natural part of my mutation. The claws and the metal coating my bones is adamantium. That part is man-made. I can't recall anything before waking up in a forest naked about 15 years ago. Another part of being feral is biological drives. Fighting seems to be a huge part of the makeup. Also it's almost impossible for me to get drunk, metabolism runs too fast. The last quirk of being feral comes down to mating. Not you know the physical part of being with women, but when you meet the one, then that's the one that you'll bond with and spend the rest of your life with."

Logan was happy that throughout his explanation her scent and heart rate stayed the same. It would have torn him up if she was afraid of her. However when he mention a mate her scent turned sad, and rather than jump to conclusions he asked her why the thought of mates made her unhappy. Rather than answer Rogue answered his question with a question, "So have you met your mate yet"?

Relieved that she wasn't upset because she found herself mated to him, rather that she thought he had another mate out there Logan elected to make him-self clear. Crystal clear, "Marie baby, I've met my mate, and I'm looking right at her".

End of chapter 4

TBC

AN: No I didn't mean to leave it on a cliffy again. But if I kept going this would have been another 1000 words. Marie has a lot to process with his last statement!


	5. The Split Aparts

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Five – The Split Aparts….  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

**Previously:**

Relieved that she wasn't upset because she found herself mated to him, rather that she thought he had another mate out there Logan elected to make him-self clear. Crystal clear, "Marie baby, I've met my mate, and I'm looking right at her".

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Holy Smokes! That's the first thought Marie had, she must have heard wrong. There was no way in Hades that this wild and gorgeous man just said that she was his mate. Fate was not that kind, indeed fate had been a right ole bitch in recent times. W.T.F. came the next panic thought…she was only 17 years old. Besides holding hands and one stolen kiss (that wasn't that memorable) Marie had no experience with the opposite sex. And Logan wasn't a boy…nuh uh he was ALL man. Mating sounded a lot more permanent than wedding vows. Her mind must have been going in a million miles an hour. Suddenly his healing factor came in to play. Would he stay young forever while she would continue to age? She got sad at the thought of growing old and leaving him alone.

And yet for all of her oh no thoughts, there was a feeling of peace for Marie. On some primitive, visceral level it just clicked. Instinctively her soul knew what her mind was struggling to come to terms with. They belonged together. When she was a little girl her Nana often told her the story about the split aparts. Beings so complete that they were in tune with nature and happy. Together both halves live in harmony and wanted for nothing. And so the Gods grew jealous. The envious Gods split them apart and now both halves wondered the earth looking for their other half. Very few were blessed with finding their split apart. Nana had always said that that she was so lucky to have found hers and that Marie while she would find hardships she would eventually find him.

Resonance, if she were honest she would have to say that from the moment her eyes met his it had begun. It was as if the two different tunes that represented her and Logan began to merge. But nothing she had read, nothing she had done in her life had prepared her for this. When you read romance novels it sounded like bam…you meet and happily-ever -after was just around the corner. But this was no novel, and the all-encompassing feeling that both equally elevated her and threatened to drown her has not so easy to get a handle on. However Marie was made of sterner stuff. You had to be to leave home and survive on your own for almost a year. So far Logan had been quiet. Giving her time to absorb all of this, and that silence spoke well for the type of man he was.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Marie seemed to be pondering his explanation. She went from happy to sad, to a little bit excited. And still Logan wondered what was going through her mind. While she was a little bit over 17 years old it would seem she lead a genteel and sheltered life. Someone like him who had clearly been around the block a few times should have been a little off-putting to say the least. His manners only appeared when he wanted to use 'em…and rarely ever did. Logan was gruff and blunt on the best of days. On the worst, well his temper had been known to send grown men crying. Besides logging and mechanical work he had no marketable skills. Well unless you count violence as a skill, then Logan would be classified as a premier professional. But for all his traits and vices he knew that wholeheartedly he was ready to settle down and Marie….well she was gonna be HIS Southern Comfort if ya know what he meant.

The thought of her mutation didn't repulse him….and on the train of thought came an epiphany. It was a good thing Logan was driving and therefore sitting or he might have fallen on his ass. She had told him that if she held onto a mutant for a long time that their mutation would stay with her for longer periods. Well she had drained that Feral dry…couldn't hold on any longer than that could you? Did that mean she would get some feral tendencies? What about healing? He could tell that due to everything going on right now she had compartmentalized what happened last night. The thought that Logan wouldn't have to watch her age and die suddenly filled him with a heretofore unknown feeling. He couldn't wait another moment he had to know. But how to prove or disapprove his thought? Did he reach over and cut her and see if it healed? That thought was repugnant. Hurting his mate just to validate a theory? Not gonna happen!

It was as if fate herself heard his thoughts. As they pulled into a parking space Marie tried to unbuckle her seat-belt. It was the seat-belt that was rarely used and therefore usually stuck, so when she punched the button for the fifth or sixth time her finger jammed into the button and her nail broke so far down that it tore. Popping her finger into her mouth she pulled it out with an exclamation and a look of surprise. Logan followed her gaze to her finger, to her perfectly fine and unblemished finger. Well question asked, question answered it seemed. Looking around to make sure no one was near Logan decided to finish a bit more of the conversation in the truck.

Mutant sentiments aside, this was not a conversation he wanted to have in a bar & grill. "Darlin' you been awful quiet there, and as much as I wish mind reading was a talent I possess the closest I get to knowing feelings is monitoring heart rates and scents. I know that I'm layin' a lot on ya, but you've gotta has some thoughts or feelings about this".

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Although Marie heard him, she was a tad busy having a small breakdown. She had been so exhausted after the fight and absorbing Sabertooth that she totally glossed over the fact that between her and Logan, they killed him. Killed him, as in suck him dry as a bone. Well shit, this just threw a monkey wrench in an already off-kilter experience. What made the event even rarer was the lack of dreams last night. A brief caress to her face was so out of the norm that it pulled her out of the wallowing. "Mm sorry about that, it just kind of hit me that we killed that mutant yesterday. I've never held onto a mutant that long before. As since I don't know much about his mutation, well it means a steep learning curve for me".

Logan had to know, "So the thought of being my mate doesn't bother ya? I know that I'm not…I mean…even though I'm not the best kind of guy, I swear to you I'll be the best mate ever. I'll always take care of you; I'll always be faithful and swear on my life to protect you and any children we're blessed with. Marie I ain't a man who says pretty words or has romantic ways but everything I am, everything I do, every single day will show you how I feel. I'm not one to believe in love at first sight baby, but something powerful happened when you walked into that bar".

Marie was blown away. True her man wasn't the most articulate or eloquent of men, not that he was doing bad judging by that little speech. But Logan spoke from the heart, and that trumped flowery words any day of the week. So many folks said things they didn't mean. Logan seemed to shoot straight from the hip. And while she was sure they would butt heads over his lack of tact, she'd rather argue about that than call him on some lie. "Sugar, I know that this ain't gonna be easy. Most folks are going to judge us due to our age difference. My mutation …well my mutation means intimacy will be challenging. I can't even kiss someone without almost killin' 'em. I thought because of your healing that I'd grow old and die on ya sweetie, but now that I have some healing of my own…well looks like we're talking eternity or as near close as you can get. And though I don't love you yet Logan I do feel something fierce for you. Something that in equal parts thrills me and scares the beejezus out of me, so while I'm not against the mating we do have to take this nice and slow. Can ya do that for me"?

Logan and Wolverine felt a fierce elation at her words. She, this beautiful ethereal woman-child was going to take a chance on them. And better yet, Marie was smart enough not to lose herself in the romance of the moment and think that life was a fairy tale. He reverently thanked a God he wasn't quite sure he had believed in for bringing her into that dumpy bar. It was at that moment when both their bodies chose to remind them, that no matter what's going on around you, you must eat. Twin roars of empty stomachs sounded within the cabin of the truck. "Come on little one, let's eat. We don't have to hash out everything this moment. It'll take about a week for us to get to my cabin. Everyday we'll work on this a little more….okay darlin'"?

So while they hadn't nailed down every little detail, it was a start. A very good start….

End of chapter…

TBC


	6. Would you like to repeat that?

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Six – Would you like to repeat that?  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

**Previously:**

So while they hadn't nailed down every little detail, it was a start. A very good start….

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Sitting down to eat Marie had to chuckle mentally. They entered the bar & grill. The hostess (if you wanted to call her that) sat them down and asked if they wanted to start with drinks. Logan ordered whatever beer they had on tap. Now that was amusing, apparently they were out of his beloved Molson beer if all the grumbling under his breath was about. She didn't know a grown man could pout over beer. And he knew she found it humorous because although he glared at her, his eyes had a bit of amusement in them.

It stopped being comical however when the bitch bent down to showcase her assets and asked what his daughter wanted to drink. Marie didn't know Logan was capable of producing a glower like that. She might have giggled out of nervousness, but with the tension in the booth it might have been a tad bit inappropriate, and Southern girls were always aware of appropriateness and poise. Having noted that though, if Marie had been the lady at the receiving end of that look she would have caught the hint and backed away.

'_Guess all that bleach finally affected what brain function the hostess had_'. Marie blinked at the catty thought that was so unlike her normal self. She might have thought the women to be too forward but as far as she could remember she'd never gone down that particular road before. And even after that mental bitch smack Marie was completely unprepared for the low growl that seemed to resonate from her chest when the lady placed her hand on Logan's forearm. A red haze seems to be coalescing, and if the gut wrenching urge to do violence was any indication this was **not** a normal response to over the top flirting.

The growl she gave was a low primal rumble that was used to warn off others. The one that said get out or fight. The truly scary part was that without a doubt Marie could see herself jumping out of her seat and slamming the other lady's head onto the table. Yikes…. "Listen sugar, he ain't interested in someone who apparently has so much mileage on her that she has to spackle her face on in the morning. So why don't you go put in our order for tap beer and a hot chocolate before I stand up and beat you like a drum"? Now where in the seven hells did that come from? Marie had to fight the urge to do just that and was completely unaware that her grey eyes now held hints of amber in them. She was nonetheless aware of her talon like nails erupting from her gloves. Hurriedly placing them in her lap she smiled at the woman. If you could call the snarl like grin a smile.

When she heard a small rumble from Logan she began to relax. Instinctively knowing to defer to the alpha, and while there was some rightness with this nonverbal communication Marie couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. Meeting Logan's warm and affectionate eyes she decided to worry about it later, if something was truly wrong he wouldn't be calm. Nope she had seen him flip that switch, and when shit went down he completely gave himself over to his animalistic side. After all that side knew if the situation called for it, well it was kill or be killed.

The hostess huffed and turned around to stalk bag to the bar slapping their drink order onto the bar as she passed. "Gee was it something that I said" Marie queried.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan shook his head; apparently Marie had picked up a few other traits besides the healing. And while he preferred not to have this kind of conversation in public Marie needed to know at least the gist of all the changes before she flipped out and gave into her primitive side. The primal side while easier in some respects was also harder. Although its needs were much simpler, such as shelter food and water it was also harder to reason with. Someone messes with your mate, drive the other off and if necessary kill them…the concept of flirting was harder to argue or explain away.

Logan began to talk to her stressing certain words, hoping like all hell that she picked up on the subtext. "Little one, that gentlemen that we **met** the other night had a **lot** of traits in common with **me**, and I think although your time with him was limited you **picked** **up** quite a few of his **traits**…so for tonight I think you need to think calm thoughts, and just concentrate on eating. If you keep a tight focus on one thing, it's easier to ignore all the other things going on". Marie's eyes seemed to get bigger with each word, and the urge to ask him to repeat himself was strongly present. However she knew it was neither the time nor the place to ask him to repeat his statement.

Her surprised looks was adorable. Logan would have continued but this time the interruption was the waitress coming over with their drinks and to get their order. Knowing what he did about his metabolism, he ordered two orders of the B-B-Q chicken wings, rare steaks, baked potatoes and butter tarts for dessert. He could tell the amount of food took Marie by surprise but she subsided when he gave her an imperceptible shake of his head followed by a very low rumble.

When the waitress left he continued "Some of those traits are increased metabolism, shortness of temper and territorial behavior. If you don't feed the beast darlin' then you're much more likely to fly off the handle due to crankiness. Your body will let you know when you've had enough. And even if ya eat like a lumberjack you won't gain any weight. The temper well, I ain't one to talk but perhaps meditation will help with that and as for territorial behavior. That's does seem to be the hardiest to master. You and I are a Pack and that's always going to have primacy when dealing with things. As our bond gets stronger, you'll be less likely to see other females as competition unless they're over the top blatant about it. You'll also feel territorial about anything you own, your home, and of course any children we have. That's just the brief introductory welcome to being a feral overview".

Once again Marie was dumbstruck. She was too busy during the fight to notice anything other but the fact that Sabertooth was trying to kill or at least seriously maim Logan. And while she knew he also had healing power, it hadn't quite occurred to her that he was feral, though in retrospect his large size and claw like talons should have been a MAJOR clue. Marie liked to pride herself on being level headed. After all hadn't she managed to survive after the parental units kicked her out? And hadn't she traveled all the way from deep down South to Canada without being raped or killed? But she would be the first to admit that this…..well this did not compute and it was too damn much. She muttered that last sentiment out loud. Looking into Logan's eyes she nodded but had to quantify "I understand, and I have about a million questions. But right now. Right this very minute. In this very booth. The only thing I can think about is eating. When we're on the road or even when we stop to rest and sleep, then and only then will we continue this conversation".

Once again Logan was impressed. Most folks would have been running around screaming their heads off about the unfairness of it all. And maybe Marie would have a mini breakdown later, but for now she was holding that shit down. Damn he had hit the fucking lottery when it came to his mate. It was like if every shitty thing that had ever happened to him was to make sure he would appreciate this angel before him. Just then the food arrived and they began to eat. Although you could tell Marie was extremely hungry she still ate like a lady. Noticing that Logan made sure he put an effort into eating quietly and neatly. For once he cared what his table companion thought about his eating etiquette.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

After eating every last drop of her appetizer, main course and dessert Marie proceeded to poach Logan's dessert. Logan didn't mind since he had sort of predicted it while ordering for the two of them. After paying and leaving a generous tip on the table they departed. When they got into the truck Logan pondered his next choice. Keep driving a few more hours hoping that there was a Motel down the road. Or try to find a Motel near here, stay for the rest of the day and depart extremely early in the morning. After mentally admitting that he was no longer making decisions that only affected him, he turned to ask Marie her opinion. After all mates or not…he wasn't about to go all caveman on her. She was an equal part of this relationship.

Marie pondered the choices. While putting more distance behind them was attractive, she wasn't sure how long Logan could go without sleeping. She really couldn't help out with the driving. She may have had her junior license, but driving on snow was not her forte. Indeed the very thought of it had her nervous. After asking what would happen if they didn't encounter a Motel, Logan responded that he normally slept in the camper. Getting out so that she could take a good look at it, Marie was appalled. Spying a nearby mercantile she pointed it out. "Sugar, if that's our home away from home, I'm gonna need to spruce the camper up a bit and tidy up. Things like that may not have mattered to you, but they do to me. How's about we hit the store and buy some cleaning products. Meanwhile we'll find a coin laundry mat and clean the sheets, and our clothes. You can stock up on some non-perishable food and snack and we should be ready to leave in a couple of hours. Hopefully before we leave we can hit a Motel at least to take a shower and freshen up before we hit the road. Don't make no kind of sense to tidy up the camper and do laundry only to go bed dirty. What do you think Logan"?

The fact that Marie could call him on his shit without being confrontational about it…..well that was the icing on the cake as far as Logan was concerned. And truth be told, it was nice to have someone worry about him being clean and comfortable. Marie was right, when there was no Motel nearby the camper was home. And while he couldn't help but be chagrined looking at the camper and truck through her eyes, he was happy that she had couched it gently. Looks like they were spending the afternoon doing some housekeeping and strangely enough that was okay with Logan. Because that meant time spend with Marie. He couldn't get the words out so he settled for nodding his agreement.

He knew once they hit the road that the discussion would once again get deep, and he would have to explain in detail a lot about the feral mutation to Marie, more about mating and bonding but all in all it looked like a promising start to their bonding. It was a promising start to a great future.

End of chapter…

TBC

AN: Not sure if this chapter quite turned out the way I wanted it to. Finagled with it for a bit, and then decided yes it was a sort of filler. But I had to get Marie's attention and tell her she was a feral. And Logan had to realize just how far deep her mutation made her go into someone else "gifts". So now they both know….and the plot keeps moving on…


	7. Road Trip

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Seven – Road Trip!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

**Previously:**

He knew once they hit the road that the discussion would get deep, and he would have to explain in detail a lot about the feral mutation to Marie, more about mating and bonding but all in all it looked like a promising start to their bonding. It was a promising start to a great future.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Shopping with Marie was quite the eye opener. She was a woman on a mission. There was not the typical teen behavior. Instead she had brilliantly made a list of the items that needed to be replaced in the camper. Each item was something she felt was beyond fixing or re-purposing. Then another list of food items that they could store within the camper that wouldn't spoil. Apparently venison & beef jerky was not a major food item, and just because your body kept you in top physical condition did not mean that you couldn't make the effort to eat correctly. Go figure.

But the real joy in watching Marie shop was her haggling skills. She tartly informed him that no real Southerner took the first offer. And so she bargained her way through the store with the zeal of a camel dealer in Dubai. Logan was the first to admit that if he had thought to replace the items he would have simply gone in and slapped some money down to cover the cost. When they left, they were the proud new owners of bedding, pillows, towels and a couple of new pans amongst other items. His girl also informed him that there was no need to eat out every meal. She knew how to cook. Last items were cleaning items. That was the kicker. She had to open each cleanser and smell. If they were intolerable to her heightened senses she knew it would drive him insane. Once that was settled she went to the counter and got to negotiating.

Marie felt that some of the items had been there a while and the store owner should be more than happy to get them off her hands. The store owner seemed to be tickled pink and relished the quibbling. While yes indeed she had some of the items for a while, she was also the only store that carried them for over 100 miles. Logan smartly just reclined against the counter and let the two ladies go at it. Fifteen minutes later, some light insults, and several hand gesture they arrived at an agreed upon price. Logan just sauntered over and paid. He had already mentally added up the listed prices and it was well within what he won for the last cage match. So paying a reduction of 35% was a nice and unforeseen surprise. For the first time that he could recollect, Logan would have a furnished, clean and functional camper.

When they found the Motel Marie asked him to make himself scarce. After all she reasoned the camper was not huge and; she would be cleaning and fixing it which would mean him constantly moving around. And she really wanted to surprise him. They were right in front of their room, so he could hear if trouble came looking for them. He readily agreed. He lay down on the bed and coasted TV channels till he found a hockey game. He wouldn't take a shower till it was time to leave. The room was probably a forensic scientist day dream. And Marie promised they wouldn't be there more than a couple of hours.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Lord knows that man might be the finest piece of eye candy she'd ever laid eyes on, but he kept his camper like a pigsty. She stripped off the bedding and decided as soon as they hit a mattress store they would be purchasing an allergen cover for it. She then proceeded to pick up all the clothing, trash and camping paraphernalia that she found lying around. After placing all the dirty clothes in a pillow case and throwing the trash out she took stock…looks like cleaning and hanging some sort of curtains was next. There was no reason to have folks looking in on their home. So arming herself with a rag she set to cleaning with a fervor that might have scared Logan had he been around to witness it.

Ninety minutes later the small camper shone. There was new bedding on the bed. She had taken some of the small tablecloths she had purchased and fashioned simple curtains out of them. The table wouldn't fold up. She would need Logan to look at it and possibly grease it. The tiny kitchen was spotless. All the food was put away and Marie made a note to tell Logan they needed a way to ensure the small cabinet which held some plate wares, pots, pans and food needed to be secured so it wouldn't fall out if they hit a bad patch of road. While there was a bathroom in the camper it didn't seem to work although the sink in the kitchen did. She just needed to find out if the water was safe for consumption or if they needed to buy a large jug to store water in, also Logan should tinker around and see if he could get the bathroom working. It would save them from having to use a Motel just for showering. Stowing away the last of the cleaning products Marie surveyed her work with an air of satisfaction.

Knowing that she didn't need to scream his name, after all if she could hear the hockey game and his pithy remarks then he could hear her if she called him at normal volume. Sure enough not three seconds later he came ambling out. She waited breathlessly for his opinion, worrying her bottom lip with the teeth. He appeared gob smacked, and was so silent that she was unprepared for him when he turned around and hugged her tight. "Darlin' this is just….. I ain't got the words to say. I'm a man with simple needs and simple words, but this is just great. Looks right homey to me" Logan was practically purring with happiness.

Marie blushed, unused to the praise. She was elated that Logan was appreciative of her efforts and didn't resent the fact that she took over the camper. "Well it still needs a few things sugar, the table doesn't fold up. I'm thinking it needs some grease. Also the two small cabinets in the kitchen need to have some sort of lock; we don't want all our items to come flying out if we hit a bad patch. The butane should be disconnected and stored in the overhead cabinet. Just in case we get into an accident. And your fire extinguisher is expired. So we ought to get two. One for the camper and one for the truck, ya never know when you need 'em. And the bathroom don't work, the water doesn't run. So if we can get that working we can avoid paying for a Motel just for the shower".

"I'm gonna hit the coin laundry now. Do you have clean clothes that you can wear while I do the laundry? The clothes you have on look a little worse for wear. I'll be back in a bit….." she would have continued but the happy look was sliding off his face. "Darlin' we'll both take a shower and then hit the coin laundry. While this town ain't as rough as Laughlin City, you might run into a bit of trouble since you're a stranger". And while Marie didn't like the idea of being baby sat, she would be the first to admit she didn't know the area or the locals. So if Logan thought it was a bad idea to hit the laundry place alone she would listen.

Off to the showers they went. The first awkward moment was when Marie came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. There was a heat to Logan's gaze. Marie felt things tighten and tingle that she never felt before. Taking a deep breath Logan's heat seemed to flare. And so it was with visible effort that he shook himself and proceeded into the bathroom. Marie was not one to tempt fate. So she quickly dressed. While she knew that Logan wouldn't make her do anything she wasn't comfortable with, she was also of the mindset that he was probably sex-on-a-stick and could be very, very persuasive. If she didn't want her virginity to be a thing of the past she had to take precaution and trust in Logan's heart.

When Logan came out in just a towel; Marie squeaked, an honest to God girlie sound that she had never ever made before. Slamming her eyes shut and clamping her hands over her eyes for good measure, because cheating and peeking seemed like such a good idea right about now, Marie also turned around and faced the wall. Hearing Logan's chuckle did nothing to abate the fierce blush she had going on. She sputtered at him "Sugar, that ain't funny! We may be destined to be a mated pair, but I ain't ready for the full Monty! Ya got to warn a girl if you're gonna be parading all that…."

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan finished dressing and crossed the room to Marie gently grabbing her arms, careful to avoid her skin and brought her into an embrace. "I'm sorry darlin' I didn't mean to embarrass you. I told you I'm not real good with human interactions. You've got to tell me these things. Although I am glad that you find me attractive, I want you to know we're gonna take this at your pace. Okay little one"? He could feel her nodding her agreement. He was fiercely overwhelmed with all his feelings. Happiness and a bit smug that his mate found him so attractive if truth be told, those emotions were warring within his chest. Noting that they had to get to the laundry place before it closed Logan reluctantly released her from his arms.

"Come on darlin' on to the laundry. Then we got hit the road. Before we leave I'll hit the bar & grill for some takeout. I know we actually have food in the camper but we need to talk. And we need to hit the mercantile to see if they have the locks and grease that we need. Be nice to actually use the seats that the table covers up. However the bathroom's gonna have to wait till we hit a hardware store". Logan gently guided her out of the room with his hand on her back.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Once they hit the open road, Marie began to fidget. Wasn't a girl on God's green earth who liked to hear the words 'we got to talk' come from her man even if it was the truth! So she waited for him to start the conversation. The Styrofoam of poutine lay between them as they munched on a sandwich of smoked meats. Once he swallowed, he looked over at her and began to discuss feral behavior, mutation and heat.

"What you have to understand little one, is most of the information I am giving you is based off of my own experience as well as the few feral mutants that I have crossed paths with. Feral mutants have heightened senses which can be a curse or a blessing. You can hear every little thing and unless you learn some tricks it can drive you insane. Smell and taste are pretty much the same, if you enjoy something it's great if not it's ten time worse. Avoid heavily spiced dishes and overpowering scents and you'll be okay. Touch well that's a blessing. Because your sense of touch is so pronounced it kind of tends to be so much more pleasurable. It's kind of why most feral mutants enjoy sex so much that they become almost hedonistic.

The healing part of your new mutation is a mixed bag of blessings. While you will heal almost anything, you still feel the healing. So if you break a bone it will set, but you'll feel several weeks' worth of healing in one shot".

With that Marie interrupted him… "Does it hurt when them claws of yours come out"?

"Every time baby, every time. Now back onto the subject. Healing also means that aging halts or crawls at such a pace it's almost indeterminable. So while you'll continue to age until you reach adulthood, say after 25 years old it will significantly halt. I'm not sure how long our longevity is, since most tend to go in really violent and final ways. Those who live long lives tend to move around to avoid suspicion".

Logan paused briefly before soldiering on "Female feral mutants go into heat. Now this ain't to be confused with your monthly cycle. This is more of a drive to procreate kind of heat. You'll know when it hits you because if you're mated you tend to be on top of your mate like a bad case of road rash. The only thing I can tell ya about it accurately is that you're most likely too young for your first heat. It may hit around twenty to twenty one years of age. After all biologically the chances of a young woman having a healthy pregnancy are not always great. On the flip side, you won't have a choice. When it hits, it will stay until you're pregnant. I don't know of any way to suppress it. However you won't go into heat every year, so you don't have to worry about being a baby factory.

Bad side is when you're in heat; I won't tolerate any other males around you. We'll both give over to our instincts more than logic. If you scent a female on me, you'll go from calm to crazy in two seconds or less. We'll tend to den up so that we remain undisturbed. There's a few days grace period that lets you know the heat is coming on.

Now although we're moving onto being a mated bonded pair, I want to let you know we'll move at your pace darlin'. I don't want to push you into anything little one. I will hug and touch you every day, that way you'll get used to me. Obviously we'll be sleeping in the same bed, and although I ain't going to go out of my way to ensure it, there might be times when we see each other in various states of undress. The camper is small and it doesn't make sense for us to step out in the cold just to give the other privacy".

Marie almost choked on her bite of the sandwich which had been on its way down. Holy hell, she hadn't thought about all that. And if truth be told, she was glad he broke down everything including everyday life. This way was a matter of fact and it let her mentally prepare for the hurdles up ahead. As much as this was an intense thing, Marie could not help but be appreciative that Logan wasn't the type of man to push her into immediate intimacy. And he was honest. She had a feeling that that might lead to some interesting conversations in the future. Right now she had no idea where they were headed on the road, but she knew where they were headed with their relationship and that was okay by her.

She'd found her split apart and the place where she belonged…

End of chapter

TBC

**AN:** This end up a long chapter…. I really couldn't find any place to end it. I've been leading up to this discussion and thought I might get lynched if I put it off again. So you'll hear from me in a couple of days. My muse is busy thinking about how much of the road trip she wants to highlight, versus the cabin before we end part 1 of the series.

Still no beta, so please excuse any errors. I try to proofread it a couple of times before posting!


	8. First Times

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Eight – First Times…..  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

**Previously:**

She'd found her split apart and the place where she belonged…

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Traveling with Logan was as easy as pie. There was never a pressure to talk. But talk they did. Marie told him about her family, and how they reacted to the Cody situation. How her father called the unholy spawn of hell, whorish daughter of Satan just to name a few. And yet that paled in comparison to him backhanding her and demanding she be gone when he returned. Her mother's failure to intercede on her behalf really tore at her heart. In her eyes doing nothing was just as bad as what her father had done. So she packed with her mother's help clothes that would serve her best. Unfortunately there weren't a lot of winter options. Down South rarely got cold weather other than that occasional cold snap.

She hesitantly spoke of running low on cash, and having to scrounge from garbage because she refused to sell her virginity and how some men couldn't take the hint and delighting in giving her very explicit ways around her mutation. What she had to do to defend herself when some of the predators wouldn't take no for an answer. Marie told him how the first three months were the worst. How she had to learn how to judge a person's character, finding food and shelter. Looking for places to shower, where you wouldn't get molested or raped. She guiltily spoke of stealing clothing and food when she ran out of money. Of never being able to settle because you never know who was sympathetic to mutants and which were card carrying member of FOH or HF (Friends of Humanity and Humans First).

When it got to her mutation, her voice got so low and hesitant that if Logan hadn't had super hearing he would have missed it. Marie explained that when she touched someone, she got their life force, their mutation (up until now nothing ever physical) and their memories. She took a super big deep breath and turned around, as much as she could with a seat-belt. It brokenly came out of her that Sabertooth's real name was Victor Creed. Or at least that was what he was calling himself now. Sabertooth's real name was Victor Logan, son of Thomas Logan, who has also Logan's real biological father as a result of an extramarital affair. How they had traveled together for decades before Logan finally opened his eyes and saw the delight Creed took in the kill. How for him there was no difference between fucking and killing, it was all a high. And if Creed could combine the two it was even better. Marie ruefully spoke of battles over the years, culminating on Three Mile Island where he was shot with a bullet capable of piercing his brain.

She said that for Creed there was equal parts hate and love for his younger brother Jimmy. And then Marie gave him the greatest gift, his name was James Howlett. She proceeded to tell him he looked really good for a man over a century. He was so shocked at the fact that his sweet angel could leer at him, the fact that he was a 100 years old really didn't sink in at first.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan spoke about waking up in the snow and having no memory about how he got there. Smelling of blood and knowing more of the animal than the man. About settling down and trying to eke out a living. About dealing with the next blank spot that had him waking up on the shores of an island with no memories of how he arrived there. How he sometimes lost himself to the beast, but never took it out on innocents. He spoke of the fight circuit and the land he managed to buy. He also told her how twitchy he got in crowds and how he preferred his solitude.

How he was grateful oh so grateful that she had walked into that bar while he was there. And how he would spend the rest of his life making sure she was grateful too. He spoke of his love of reading, and classical music. How a Cuban cigar was the ultimate smoke. He told her of years of trying to find his past only for it to fall in his lap. He wasn't sure how he felt about his real age. He didn't feel like a century old, perhaps because he didn't retain any memories of living those years….

As they drove he held her hand, occasionally squeezing it during either one of their narratives. Here sitting with Marie, Logan and Wolverine were at peace. And as man used to violence he would never take this for granted. Seeing as they were due to arrive soon Logan told Marie so she could tug back on her boots, and straighten herself out.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

They had arrived at the next town by the time she finished, and went to get a Motel Room. Thankfully this town had a small hardware store and Logan was hopeful he could get the supplies to fix the bathroom. As agreed Logan went and got a single room with a full size bed. Marie wasn't nervous in so much as she thought Logan was going to turn into a raving sex maniac. But this was the first time she would be sharing a bed with someone. Would he be a cuddle bear? Would he hog the blankets? How could they sleep without worrying over accidentally bared skin? Round and round the questions went.

Logan found a Motel, and thank the fates that his wasn't one of the seedier ones. This was more of a bed and breakfast type ran by a husband and wife team. With that in mind he went to front desk and got the room, leaving Marie in the truck. Didn't need any problems with someone asking about her age, although the age of consent on record for Canada was now 16 and Marie was 17 he didn't want to subject her to the judgmental looks from folks. They would see him and think dirty old man, or worse brand her a teenage Lolita.

So he got the single room and walked back to the truck to drive it around back. He requested that since they had the camper. He had spied a Catina when driving to the Motel and it was within walking distance. There was also a convenience store attached to the gas station so they could stock up on some more stuff. The next leg of the trip, God willing (the bathroom had to be fixed) would have them on the road for the next three days with no Motels along the way. Therefore everything had to be ready, while Logan was used to roughing it, his baby girl did not need to go without amenities like bathing for three days.

After a quick bite to eat and a pit stop at the convenience store for a 'Sweet Marie' bar and a package of Mackintosh Toffee for his girl. Logan almost fell to his knees in gratitude. There was his beloved Molson! Grabbing a six pack of that and a six pack of Pepsi he went to the counter to pay. He noticed Marie was perusing the paperback novels. "Go ahead darlin' pick out a couple of books, it'll give ya something to do on the road". The smile that she beamed at him caught him right in the chest. His Marie was so easy to please. Despite a cold upbringing and a really shitty year she still possessed a tender soul. If Logan had anything to say about it, she always would!

They walked back to the Motel, holding hands while Marie spoke about what she wanted to do in the future. She had her paperwork which consisted of her birth certificate and social security card. And although she hadn't quite entered completely legal, she did want to try and complete high school and maybe some college. She had always been interested in engines and their design. As a matter of fact she had won the science fair for her model that she built for a small bike. She dryly informed him that the parental units were appalled; apparently her hobby wasn't lady like. She had been accepted at UT Tyler in Texas for their mechanical engineering program. Her father had tartly informed her that he wouldn't pay a penny for college unless she went into pre-med or law.

She knew that she'd rather leave college in debt than go into a field that she would hate. Anyway now that she was independent she could find a school and maybe get in on hardship. Logan listened quietly, hardly saying a word but processing everything. His girl had ambition and he vowed that he would do all in his power to help her achieve them. First things first, he had to get new identification that would stand up to legal scrutiny. He wanted to eventually marry his little mate and for that you needed identification. Periodically they would have to change names and move, but that was something that was a long way off.

Seeing the time and knowing they had to get up early to hit the hardware store. Lord only knew how long that damn bathroom was going to take he suggested they take a shower and go bed. Marie let him take his shower first and reminded him to please take his new sleep pants with him to the bathroom. He smirked and gave her a suggestive look before he winked and headed to the bathroom. Showering for the two of them was a quick affair. It took longer for Marie to dry her hair with the small hairdryer.

Finally ready for bed Logan climbed in. Marie stood at the end of the bed with a bemused look on her face. She impishly informed him that he had to choose a side of the bed, cause as far as she knew she didn't have one. This girl loved to tease him! Most folks would look at him and not even dare to. She brought a light warmheartedness that his life was lacking. He moved over to the left since that was the one closest to the door. He informed her that when sleeping anywhere, even their cabin that he would always take the side to the door. The better to protect her, she nodded and climbed into bed.

At first she was kind of stiff and a little anxious. Logan gently arranged her on her side and spooned with her, making sure to keep his hands on the stomach. Soon the warmth of his body and the beat of his heart lulled her to sleep…..

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Waking up with a man in her bed was a whole new experience for Marie. As was the item poking her in the back, now granted she took Sex Ed and was acquainted with a morning erection. She just hadn't ever been around one. And while she was content to just lay there and ignore what was a biological response to a full bladder amongst other things, her bladder chose to make itself known. She tried to wiggle out gently but Logan had a death grip on her. Not that it was tight or painful, but you weren't getting out unless he let you. She stroked his arm, hoping to wake him enough to release her. When he shifted she tried to move again, and speaking softly blurted out that she urgently needed the bathroom. He let her go with a sleepy chuckle. She quickly concluded her business, washed her face and brushed her teeth.

When she came out Logan was still reclined on the bed and still sporting an erection. She chewed on her lip before asking him if he woke up like that every morning and was it uncomfortable. He was amused and told her that; no he didn't wake up like that every morning; it was due to have a sleepy and luscious smelling Marie in his arms. And it wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't comfortable either. He also dropped the fact that he wanted her to be at ease with him enough to ask any questions, no matter how embarrassed she might feel.

Marie jumped back into bed to snuggle with him. She seemed to be debating something. "Sugar, will that just subside or do ya take care of it"? Her face was on fire…..who the hell had come in the middle of the night and taken control of her tongue? Logan couldn't believe how blunt his mate was. But he liked the fact that there was no artifice in her. She was genuinely curious, so he would indulge her love of knowledge. Lord knows he was determined to find out every little thing about her.

After pressing a brief kiss on her lips he got up and told her to get dressed. They had to get breakfast, fix the bathroom, stock up on supplies and get going today if possible. He also with a roguish look informed her he'd be about 15 minutes in the bathroom. Rolling her eyes as she looked for clothing Marie snapped a towel Logan left on the chair and popped him on the butt "You sir are a scoundrel, now scat and let me get dressed"! Marie touched her lips...yes the kiss was all too brief but Logan seemed unaffected. it gave her hope for the future, it was their first kiss.

It was a time of many first….

First time being saved by a knight in roughed up leather…..

First time absorbing someone until they died….

First time finding a mate….

First time, taking the tentative first steps of falling in love…

**End of Chapter….**

**TBC**

**AN:** Another damn chapter that managed to get away from me! Next chapter is the camper and then yes we will finally get to the cabin. They will be in the cabin all winter only leaving when the spring thaws come. All food items were found on Google…so if they are wrong, so sorry…


	9. Close Encounters

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Nine – Close Encounters  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

**Warning: **_This chapter contains erotic overtones, nudity and some sexual overtures. Do not read if you are under 18 years old!_

**Previously:**

She'd found her split apart and the place where she belonged…

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Due to a bad patch of weather, the three day road trip ended up taking almost two weeks. It was a good thing that Logan had some sort of built in weather sensor. He insisted that they more than double the amount of supplies they were planning on. They purchased extra water and Parmalat milk which joined Pepsi and Molson cans. He also fixed the bathroom with much cussing and some giggles from Marie. Marie also purchased a couple of extra bed sheets and some more books. A couple of pairs of denims, some flannel shirts, thick woolen socks and a couple of thick sweaters for Marie finished off their purchases. Marie wanted to make sure that if they couldn't wash their clothes at least she could air them out and give them a rest by not wearing them daily.

The slight bump in the road was when Marie went to the back to get feminine napkins. Yes Logan knew what they were, and yes he knew why she would need them. But in all his mental musing regarding their live together, he had managed to gloss over some everyday issues. This was probably one of many. He had to chuckle at himself, did he honestly not expect for her to have a menstruation cycle. And if the color of Marie's face indicated anything, the same epiphany had just occurred to her.

And then they were on the road.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Now if the Motel room was a first step on their journey to relationship and all the intimacy that it entails, then the camper was a revelation for Marie. Tiny yet efficient there was no room for changing without the other person seeing all that it entails. The bed itself was little more than a twin size and doubled as the sofa. That meant sleeping entwined with Logan. Not that she minded. Each night she went to sleep feeling cherished and safe. But it did mean waking up to an aroused Logan each morning. Turns out her wiggling around didn't help the situation. Could she help it if she was a restless sleeper?

So close were the accommodations that she could also hear Logan pleasuring himself in the shower. Part of her felt embarrassed, yet another part of her felt sexy. That she was the reason that he was so aroused was empowering. The third naughty part of her had her taking things in hand so to speak. And while she wasn't as vocal as Logan, she knew he could hear and smell her morning releases.

The first time she saw Logan naked, well she'd be the first to admit that she was gob smacked. It was like watching a Greek Statue come to life. While not overly muscular he had definition. And his abs melded into a washboard abs with wings. His chest had a light sprinkling of hair that seemed to form a runway down his stomach. His cock was another story. Even at half mass it was impressive. As she stared she could swear that she saw it pulse and twitch. However she wasn't brave enough to go find out if she was correct. And what did it say that she found his back just as fascinating? That ass….Lord up above that ass should be illegal in jeans or without! And finding that he went commando during the day, yeah that had fueled some X-rated fantasies.

She would have thought considering her straight laced upbringing that she'd be more self-conscious or embarrassed. But it helped that Logan was so a matter of fact about it. Never leering and never touching her in an overtly sexual manner. Not so say there wasn't a lot of snuggling, and some great hugs. But Logan was true to his word at going at her own pace. His appreciative rumble when she copped a feel during a hug made her feel good. When he was driving she often snuggled up and rested her head on his shoulder. Whether sleeping together, snuggling on the sofa/bed or simply just holding each other they just fit.

Logan enabled her to be bold, to explore not only him but her world in general. He let her soar, and let it be known that he would catch her if she fell. He believed in her completely. No matter what they discussed, he never called her silly or acted like what she wanted was impossible. When she asked questions about him, his body or sex in general he readily answered. Never answering with a clinical response, but letting her know how he truly felt. Her favorite times though were simply observing him. Watching him shave, she even caught him peeing once and in typical Marie fashion she asked how the hell did he aim that thing? And why for the love of God was he incapable of putting the seat down after he finished?

She felt a flush of pleasure the first time she made him steak, potatoes and creamed corn for dinner. His moans of appreciation and heartfelt thanks filled her heart with joy. She followed it up with a peach cobbler, and although Logan wasn't a dessert person he appreciated that she made the dessert and that it wasn't too sweet. Marie didn't mind straightening up the camper. After all Logan drove all the time, he repaired anything that broke, and always lit the small wood burning stove that they used for heat. Granted it only burnt wood pellets, but between that and Logan's body heat she was right as rain.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

As predicted the small enclosed quarters of the camper worked to bring them closer. Everything from sleeping together, to showering, and changing clothes; there was no privacy between the two of them. Logan got to see the effects of menstruating on Marie. No there was no PMS or craziness, but she got bad back aches and cramps. He had no problem offering back massages or using his big paws as a hot water bottle. The interesting thing was he wasn't as turned off as he might have thought. In fact it seemed to put the Wolverine on edge a bit. Marie blissfully unaware of the mental turmoil was grateful that he wasn't put off and was so helpful.

Logan thought that sleeping with Marie was like Paradise and Hades all at the same time. Paradise because it was like a bit of sunshine in his soul, Hades because he woke with a curvy bundle in his arms and he was determined not to rush her sexual journey. Each morning she woke next to him he had to smile. Marie was like a sleepy kitten in the morning. Her stretching….well that did interesting things to his body, but on the days she just curled up and tried to tuck herself under him….those days Logan always had a smile on his face for the entire day.

He was not a man who used the words like adorable, kitten or even cute and yet there were no other words that encompassed Marie. Though he had to be honest…the first time he saw her naked, well his eyes took in everything from her raspberry tipped nipples on pert breast, her shapely hips, to her trimmed pussy. Everything about her was beautiful and only pointed to her getting that much more exquisite as she got older. Logan made sure not to leer at her, and never touched her until she was fully dressed.

Marie enabled him to be tender and gentle. She who had lacked affection soaked his up caring like a garden after a rain. And like that garden she blossomed. She was inquisitive and irreverent and best of all she made him laugh. Her gentle teasing was never mean and she often showed that she possessed a sharp wit.

He had underestimated her though, he thought for sure that she would be embarrassed six ways from Sunday when he took care of his erection in the shower. After all she was as she admitted church born and raised. But nope after the third day that minx went into the shower and took care of her needs. And damned if her soft pants and moan mixed with the scent of her arousal didn't almost start the whole cycle again.

And her cooking…..Lord if he wasn't falling in love with her already that cooking of her would have done the trick. They hadn't brought the most expensive cuts of meat, nor fresh fruits and yet she had turned out a succulent steak, perfectly cooked potatoes and her peach cobbler had a hint of savory that kept it from being too sweet.

Even the weather and the trip being stretched out couldn't get Logan's spirits down. Each day he and Marie talked about big things and little things. Hopes and dreams. Nightmare and despair. Nothing was held back. Never before had both sides of him felt content.

True they still didn't know more about why Creed attacked them.

And they still had to survive the coming winter…..but for now.

Now it was all moonlight and roses…guess that's why they called it the honeymoon stage….

**End of Chapter**

**TBC**

**AN: **When the get to the cabin the intimacy is going up a few levels. There will be foreplay, and oral and actual sex at the end of the arc. So if you have any request you can send and I will see if it can be worked in...


	10. I want you to want me

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Ten – I want you to want me….  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

**Warning: **_Lemon Alert! __This chapter contains erotic overtones, nudity and some sexual overtures. Do not read if you are under 18 years old!  
_

**Previously:**

Now it was all moonlight and roses…guess that's why they called it the honeymoon stage….

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

When Logan said he had a cabin, Marie pictured something small, quaint and maybe slightly dilapidated. She didn't expect the large cabin with a Great Room that led into the kitchen. Granted the appliances might not have been top of the line Wolf brand but they were working and cared for. The counter top wasn't granite…it looked grey but had tiny navy blue sparkles embedded into it. Upon closer inspection Logan informed her that the counter tops were cement with glass. They were then sanded and sealed. Off of the kitchen was a small mudroom and laundry area.

There was a small bathroom on the first floor. A small storage room that housed winter gear was set out by the back of the cabin. In a pinch it could probably be used as a guest room. The Great Room had a wonderfully big fireplace with stone work that looked both country and classical. It boasted an old leather sofa that was soft with age and promised to be sinfully comfortable when sat upon. If the heart of the cabin was the kitchen, then the jewel of the cabin was the bedroom suite.

Off to one side on the upper level it was a suite, not at all what you expected from the Wolverine. Hmm, for all his 'simple man' rhetoric he did seem to like his creature comforts. The bed was king size with hand carved oak with various creatures running around. Wood nymphs, honey badger and other little furry animals playing hide and seek. The bed itself looked like you would be sleeping on a great big cloud. There was a second fireplace in the bedroom, smaller but no less grand.

The bathroom was an open concept. Which meant you literally could be taking a bath and be able to see and speak to the person reclining on the bed. The shower stall had clear glass. The only privacy the bathroom offered was the water closet. Meaning; that was the only part of the bathroom enclosed off from the bedroom. The vanity looked like a stone basin and was a very interesting look. Marie knew that Logan wasn't the type to hire an interior designer so she was thrilled that the house didn't scream hunting lodge, and even more that there were areas that she could put her own touch. She gave a small giggle; while she liked certain things at least she wasn't girly girl. She pictured Logan's response to pink curtains or bedding.

Logan quirked an eyebrow at her…..it only accomplished making her laugh outright. As he stalked over to her…she stepped back. Still chortling she kept trying to evade him as he stalked her. When he added a mock growl, she squealed and took off. She ran down the stair, jumping the last three…into the kitchen where she put the island between them to prevent him from catching her.

"Now darling, why don't you tell me what you found so amusing…..we both know how this is going to end". She snorted at that, and sassed him back… "You'll never get the Rogue to tell…" She tried to pull a tough guy face but her still escaping giggles kind of ruined it. Marie contemplated whether she should go left or right and if a feint would work. She never counted on Logan jumping the island and clearing it. A man of that size and weight should not be able to jump that distance.

Wiggling and giggling Marie tried her best to avoid him, squirming in this embrace. Suddenly the carefree moment turned, all her wiggling had a profound effect on his body. She could feel him start to harden. Unlike other times when Marie pretended or ignored his reaction today she would be a willing participant. Marie ground her ass firmly against Logan relishing in his indrawn breath, and the tightening of his body. His arms tautened around her…and he softly murmured her name. She knew he was asking if she was sure of this step. And even though he hadn't even touched her Marie moaned. The feel of his hard body against hers tapped into a sensual side she wasn't even aware she had.

So when he spun her around and placed her on the island…..well Marie learned two very important things. One: the island was a perfect height and placed her crotch at the perfect level for Logan, two: while Logan felt wonderful on her backside, it was absolutely euphoric on the front. As Logan began to grind into her with harder strokes she pushed against him. Her body was seeking something…..she moaned his name. She wasn't sure if she was pleading with him or demanding of him. Grabbing the hair by the nape of his head she arched back. And when Logan pushed one last time and bit down on her shoulder she exploded.

It felt like a million atoms being pulled apart and reassembled. She was left satiated and boneless. Looking up into his eyes she could see he felt the same. Quickly as to not bring on the drain Marie placed a chaste kiss on his lips. His head dropped back onto her shoulder, while he tried to calm his breathing. Meeting Logan and being saved by him had started a bond. Traveling with him started her on the road to loving him. But this….well hell this just added a whole new richer dimension to their relationship. And Marie hugged this knowledge to her heart.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan would never admit that he fidgeted while showing Marie the cabin, but both the man and beast were worried that their mate wouldn't like their den. When her face lit up and her scent was flush with pleasure he relaxed. He could tell she loved the Great Room and even the slightly older kitchen. But the bedroom suite was when she really lit up. He was glad, although he could sense that the fact that the tub and shower offered no privacy worried her slightly.

When she began to giggle he wondered what in the world she was thinking about. After all there hadn't really been anything funny in the last 15 minutes or so…he quirked an eyebrow at her in query. That only succeeded in making her giggle more. So he took a step towards her…and she took one back. So she wanted to play? He gave her a mock growl and then almost laughed himself when she squealed and took off. He ran behind her carefully since she was on the stairs. She jumped the last three and took off into the kitchen firmly placing the island between them.

Did she really think a island would deter him? Silly Marie…. "Now darling, why don't you tell me what you found so amusing…..we both know how this is going to end". When she swore that the Rogue would never tell he launched himself over the top and corralled her between his body and island. _So she'll never tell? Well….let's see how she holds out against tickle torture._

What he didn't quite count on was her giggling and wiggling. It quickly brought things to attention. Suddenly with his cock hardening it wasn't all fun and games. And unlike past experiences Marie was grinding herself against him. He might have been able to back away if she hadn't moaned and the scent of arousal spiked. His arms tightened around her and he murmured her name, equal parts desire and question. Things proceeded fast after that.

He whirled her around and placed her on top of the island. He mentally purred. Not only was the island the right height when he was between her legs, but the feeling of her heat and wetness showed that she really wanted this. He began a rocking motion feeling his arousal ratcheting up. When she called his name in her breathy voice he knew she was close. It was like a benediction and a plea rolled into one. Rubbing slightly harder his own orgasm caught him by surprise. As he came he bit down on junction of her shoulder and he could feel her shudder as she came. His own breath was labored. As he looked into her eyes, he could see the satiation and happiness in them. He could also see affection looking out from her expressive eyes. Her chaste kiss was brief but he savored the feel of her naked lips and her taste.

He dropped his head on her shoulder so his developing smirk could be hidden. It seemed like Marie wasn't adverse to a little bit of pain, and that, well that was just icing on the proverbial fucking cake. His Marie was innately sensual, yet retained an innocence he didn't ever think she'd get rid of. Add that to the fact that maybe she wouldn't mind a little pain with her pleasure, and well Logan was ready to fall to his knees and that every deity he could recollect.

Lifting his head from her shoulder, Logan was still curious…. "So darling, ready to tell me what you was giggling about"?

Like a sleepy kitten she blinked up at him and crooned to him….. "Pink Curtains" and started to chuckle again…

Women…..

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logically Logan and Wolverine knew Marie/Rogue was their mate. They had met and started bonding. Every day in the camper moved them closer and closer. But today the first day in their new home….well he could honestly say he was starting to love the little minx…

**End of chapter…**

**TBC**

**AN:** Next chapter has bath time and sleeping together in a great big cloud of a bed! Hope everyone liked their first foray into intimacy….

And yes the cabin is AU….put I've never liked the fact that it seems he was okay with living hand to mouth. I think that when you never had…well you'd like to make yourself a home and things to remind you that you no longer live in the woods.


	11. Catch me when I leap

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Eleven – Catch me when I leap  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button and please don't read._

**Warning: Very Lemon Alert! **_This chapter contains erotic overtones, nudity and sexual overtures. Do not read if you are under 18 years old!_

**Previously:**

Logically Logan and Wolverine knew Marie/Rogue was their mate. They had met and started bonding. Every day in the camper moved them closer and closer. But today the first day in their new home….well he could honestly say he was starting to love the little minx…

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Days passed into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Logan thought that Marie might get cabin fever…after all the TV only had basic channels and well the 'library' was a work in progress. Yes he had some books, but Marie was determined that they would flesh it out. Books on home repairs and improvement, books on gardening (they could plant vegetables and use what they could and sell the rest) , books on greenhouse, romance novels, classic, you name it Marie would light up like a Christmas tree and proceed to haggle over her precious nuggets of knowledge as she called them.

Logan indulged her for two reasons….one: she wasn't materialistic and got such pleasure from finding used books and bartering for them, two: she was nesting. Whether or not she realized it she was slowing taking his house and making it a home. She brought a used sewing machine and material and turned out curtains, place mats, throw pillows. As she said if it had a straight line and an easy pattern she could do it. There was a tactile softness to all the material and sometimes the motif was a tiny bit feminine, but nothing that screamed 'Canadian Barbie'. The first time they went looking for material, Marie's eyes locked onto a pink bolt of material and started giggling. It was then that he found the whole story behind the pink curtain remark. And while he could appreciate both her humor and her style he inwardly shuddered at the idea of pink curtains!

Logan hunted for game before the winter hit hard. Marie did look a little green the first time she witnessed him skinning and trimming out the carcass of a deer. However she was made of sterner stuff. Next shopping trip, books on venison, rabbit and other local game found its way home with them. She also got to know the local women, and would beg for tips on cooking and preserving the meat. After all the meat locker could only hold so much meat. There was a small root cellar that held potatoes and other root vegetables. Marie brought canned preserves, and other food items to try and flesh out their pantry. She learned how to bake bread and make pizza since really trying to get a pizza delivery way out here would result in ice-pizza!

Not to say that Marie was alone in her domestic pursuits. What she learned to cook, well Logan made sure he was right there with her. He also taught her the fine art of grilling. He still smiled inside when he thought about the first time she grilled and the meat was slightly charred on the outside but almost 'blue' on the inside. He ate it, hell he still remembered when food was scarce so he never wasted anything. And Marie, well she fell in love with him a little more every time he gamely tried a failed food experiment. He wouldn't criticize; rather he would point out what she had done right and help her figure where she went wrong.

Slowly their cooking repertoire grew and meal times became a little ritual with them. Breakfast they took turns with. Lunch was sometimes spent together, it depending on their plans for the day. Logan worked as mechanic in town, supplemented with some local logging and wood chopping for a few old timers. However, dinner was Logan's favorite time. It was then that the culinary ballet began. Together and often without words they would work to prepare the meal. Oh they would talk about their day, but actual assignment of roles during meal preparations was unneeded. Dessert was always something that Marie had either prepped or actually made during lunch for them to enjoy. They would clean up together and then head to the sinful sofa as Marie called it.

And while they often chatted, the silences were also a part of them. It was never awkward; indeed it was the solace of home. Logan realized that as great as the cabin was, it was Marie that made it a home. Marie that he couldn't wait to share his day with, she was the first thought in the morning and the last thought of his nights. Somehow this slip of a woman with her fey-like qualities had wrapped him around her fingers, and burrowed deep within his heart. Before the Wolverine may have panicked, but now he was perfectly content for once. He didn't even baulk at the steady but slow pace Marie had set for their sex life. He knew eventually they would cross that bridge, and honestly what they did do was still better than all his one night stands rolled up together.

Those encounters had a jaded quality to them. Barfly's and hookers who knew the deal and never let their feelings get involved. Intimacy with Marie was filled with wonder and brilliance. It healed old hurts that Logan wasn't even aware he had. Lying next to Marie, waking to Marie well it was everything he never knew he wanted. And if once in a while doubts snuck up regarding her age, he had to remind himself that she rarely comported herself as teenager. She never let on that age difference bothered her. So instead of picking it apart, he for once just lost himself in that happiness. With Marie he learned that not every caress had a hidden agenda behind it. And that even being thumped on by Marie had a teasing quality. She never hurt him when she wacked him, but he would ham it up like she had so that he could see her giggle.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Marie was as happy as a clam; and Logan and her together were like two peas in a pod. They got along great. Not to say there weren't arguments. Hell they were falling in love, not roommates. Inevitably there were little spats about items left out around the house. But now they didn't degenerate into a screaming match. She or Logan would bitch or gripe (depending on the severity) and then the other would calmly refute or apologize. That was the one thing Marie had worked with Logan on. Not every disagreement was a fight to the death. And yelling ones opinion at the top of your voice didn't make the other person listen any better.

Their first argument had Logan bellowing at the top of his lungs as he paced back and forth. Marie just serenely stood there waiting for him to finish. As he realized that not only was she not arguing back at the top of her lungs and was standing there patiently he quieted down. When she gently pointed out that his reaction was a little over the top, and that yes she was wrong but this was not a healthy way of communicating he flushed.

While it was fair to call someone on either their bullshit or bad habits, it didn't need to be conducted at the highest volume possible. If it upset him that much, then wait until he was calmer and then discuss it. Unless it was a life or death scenario she'd rather they talk it over rather than scream it out. And while the transformation wasn't instantaneous, it did start Logan down the road of healthy conversation.

Yes Logan was still abrupt and bordering on rude with most other folks, but with Marie he learned the fine art of talking. The next time Logan had screamed at her was when she had the accident in the kitchen. Plunging her hands into the soapy water, she forgot about the knife in water. Her yelp when she sliced her hand open had Logan running in from the yard where he had been chopping wood. Scenting her blood Logan was understandably upset. Her healing quickly dealt with the deep cut, but Logan expressed clearly at the top of his lungs that sharp instruments went to the side of the sink to prevent issues like this from happening. If she didn't have the new healing factor they would have had to have her touch Logan and absorb some of his. The other option was an over 40 minute drive into town to have the local doctor stitch her up. Marie took the raking over coals with good grace. Her bleeding had whipped up his more possessive traits and had scared him in the half second it took him to recollect the healing.

Marie mused that life with Logan was great; he was affectionate in nature (he would vehemently deny it). He spoke with her about everything, little inconsequential things to everyday huge decisions. He never treated her like a child, but rather he treated her like a women. And even after months of living together he hadn't recoiled at the slow rate she set for their love life. Tonight though she had plans….yes sir re bob she had plans and they centered on the huge claw foot tub in their bedroom. She resisted the urge to cackle and rub her hands together. While Logan might pick up on her excitement, it didn't mean she had let him know the details of her plan.

Dinner would be ready soon, and in an effort to set the stage she duplicated the first meal she made him. She already had lightly scented candles prepped for upstairs. She shivered in delight…this was going to be good! She then thought about what Mrs. Forrester had asked her the last time she was in town. Wanted to know when her and Logan were gonna get hitched. At the time she had laughed and told her that she wasn't getting married at least until after the holidays….After all who wanted to share the special date with a holiday? But the more Marie thought about it the more sense it made. If she was married to Logan no one could stick their nose in their business. Her parents would be relieved because legally, financially and morally someone else would be responsible for her. What she didn't know was if Logan wanted to marry her or was content just living with her. Like a tiny seed taken root the idea just continued to germinate. Hmm….spring solstice…

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

When Logan came home he sniffed the air in appreciation. Seems like his little Carcajou was up to something, he grinned with anticipation. Entering through the backdoor he kicked off his boots and took off his coat hanging it on the wrought iron pegs Marie had spotted in town. "Hey darlin', what's the occasion? Usually you wait for me to get started on supper" were the first words out of his mouth after a brief kiss before her mutation kicked in. He smiled, it was taking longer and longer for her skin to turn out. It left him with hope that one day, she'd master it. Not for his sake….he would and could always work around her mutation. His love for her was not dependent on her control. So caught up in his metal musing that he almost missed the fact that this was their four month anniversary, and that she just felt so happy she wanted to share it.

Every day with this woman was a gift, but at times like this Logan was humbled. That this wonderful creature was in love with him and relished their closeness. Well Logan still had that list of deities on file. Hugging her, he offered to set the table. Only to be told it was already done. For him to just snag a beer out the fridge and just kick back for a few minutes while she served the food in the dining room. Logan instead headed for the small bathroom to wash his hands with the special made soap Marie made. All natural with limited scent, it got his hands clean without using harsh chemicals. She also made candles and scented soaps that she sold in town. He had built her a little shed not too far from the house. It would double as a potting shed for the greenhouse they planned to build. When she made soaps and candles it kept the multiple scents from the house.

For Logan he saw it as a labor of love. Marie enjoyed bringing in money to help purchase things for them. The town women loved them; her soaps were in high demand. She was currently researching how to make shower gels and lotions. Why just the other day she asked if it would be possible to special order goats milk powder. He shook his head, told her he'd find out and didn't ask any questions. Nobody could state Logan was dumb. The less he knew about soaps the happier he was. He was just grateful that the oatmeal soap Marie made for them left his skin feeling great and was very lightly scented.

Coming out from the bathroom he headed straight for the dining room. The table was set with an eclectic mismatch of dinner ware and yet it all looked good. The tablecloth and place-mat Marie made were light aqua and deep purple. They were colors that looked good together but didn't look too girly. Setting the last of the food down Marie took her seat across from him and served him first. She then proceeded to load her own plate. Logan took a bite from his mostly 'blue' steak and moaned in pleasure. True some of her cooking of rabbit and buffalo had turned out some interesting results, but her steak was ambrosia. He quickly but neatly ate his first steak, today Marie had made him two. He almost felt like a heel for not remembering the date. Marie beamed at him and told him the only dates she expected him never to forget were her birthdays and wedding. That kind of made him pause in surprise but Marie never expounded on the statement, so he continue eating. As a small act of contrition Logan did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.

When he came out Marie wasn't on the sofa as expected. He heard her upstairs running the bath and wondered. When she called him 20 minutes later, his curiosity had almost gotten the best of him. He cleared the last step and nearly froze in shock. The room was bathed in the gentle light of hundreds of little candles. But the main event was there in the tub, wearing a body stocking and thin cotton gloves was Marie. Her hair was piled in a sloppy bun that made her look even sexier than normal. "You gonna join me Sugar or do I have to get out and make you"? Damned if that little vixen didn't arch her eyebrow at him!

Logan must have set the world's record for the quickest strip known to man. He noticed the water wasn't completely filled. Good, he had no urge to deal with a flooded floor. So in he climbed behind Marie, almost wincing at the heat. Then he nearly sighed as muscles welcomed the soothing warmth. Logan was pretty sure at this point that their sex life was about to take a giant leap forward….

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Marie shivered with desire when Logan climbed in behind her; the body stocking that she ordered was so thin that it was almost like being bare. Arms held her against his chest; she loved the feeling of his chest hair on her back. His erection was nestled in the crack of her ass and felt like living steel. She made sure to keep moving slightly…wouldn't do to let him calm down. Taking his hands she traced over his knuckles. These were hands that could cradle or kill. Yet she loved his hands. Finally content with playing with them she drew his hands to get breast and squeezed. Her nipples were on board with the plan….hell they stood at attention stabbing into his palms. Logan kneaded her breast before plucking her nipple. Who knew that there was a direct line from her breast to her clit?

He gently turned her around and looked deep into her eyes. Satisfied with the answers he found there he began to explore her body. She shook her head and leaned forward, indicating she wanted to start the party. Small quick kissed that were barely brushed with her mutation had him panting. But when her gloved hand reached down and encircled him he almost came out of his skin. Tentatively at first and then with confidence as she looked at his smoldering eyes she kept stroking him. Stopping once in a while to circle the glans or play with his balls. She could feel him pulsing and knew that he would soon be coming. Asking him to stand she continued to jerk him off. Watching as his come splattered on her chest and raising a tentative hand to taste him through her gloves, she barely noticed his growl before he hauled her out of the tub.

Throwing a towel onto the bed Logan laid her down, and pounced. His hands and mouth were everywhere. "Oh God" she murmured. A quick hard nip followed by a soothing tongue on her hip, "Name's Logan, not God….feel free to call it out". Even during love play the man was a wise ass….and that was Marie's last coherent thought before he licked her clit through the body stocking. "Logan"! Oh stars above that man's mouth was talented! He knew where, how much pressure to apply and when to back off. He left her on the cusp of an orgasm several times before she stopped begging and starting threatening. And when she fell over the line, it eclipsed everything her and Logan had done in the past. She was dead and then reborn. Lying there trying to get her breath back she turned to cuddle into his body, keeping her face away from his body.

As he drowsed next to her she whispered "Logan, will you marry me"?

**End of chapter**

**TBC**

**AN:** Carcajou is french for wolverine...it's a pet name. This chapter was a loooong one! I wanted to show them building their life together and moving forward in intimacy. This first part of this story will soon wrap up with them in early spring. With the thaw. Next part X-Men, X-Mansion and Magneto's nefarious plots.

As always I hope you enjoyed!


	12. All the tomorrows

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Twelve – I want you to want me….  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button. _

**Caveat: **I do not have a beta for this story. I repeat I do not have a beta for this story, I try and proof read my story two or three times before posting. Some spelling errors were made to show slang and not necessarily proper English or Grammar.

**Warning: **_This chapter contains erotic overtones, and some sexual overtures. Do not read if you are under 18 years old!_

**Previously:**

As he drowsed next to her she whispered "Logan, will you marry me"?

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan's post orgasmic brain took several seconds to comprehend what she asked. It was a surreal sort of moment. Sure he was planning on asking her…hell he was even saving up for a ring. But in typical Marie fashion she had done the unexpected. He carefully sat up and looked into her eyes. Behind the love, was there a touch of nervousness while she waited for his response? Taking a deep breath, Logan gave her the only response his heart would allow. "Marie darling, I was planning on asking you. And I'd be all sorts of honored if you were to become my wife. So yes little one, I will marry you".

To say that she lit up would be like trying to describe the constellations. You could talk about them, hell you could even wax poetic but you could never do them justice. Logan could only look at her in wonder. He felt not only at peace and extremely blessed, but euphoric. Even if he lived forever this memory would always remained etched in his heart. "So when are you thinking of doing this Marie"?

"Well…we met in October and have been together for four months, so I'd like to have the wedding on the spring solstice. I've been reading up on it and it supposed to be a time of renewal. I like that definition; it will be a brand new start for us. Also it gives us time for my parents to sign papers so that we can marry legally. I bet once I tell them I'm getting married, they will be relieved that I'm no longer their obligation and they have no responsibility to me".

Logan couldn't help with agree with her choice of wedding date. He also unfortunately agreed with her assessment of her parent's response. Anyone willing to toss out their own child would certainly be more than happy to get rid of all obligations. However he could already state they were untrustworthy so he didn't want them knowing they were in the Ontario province. And he sure as hell didn't want them to know what town they were staying in. They would travel to Alberta and spend the week there. Hell if the weather wasn't so unpredictable at this time of year he would have headed for Vancouver!

A FedEx letter to her parents with the form and a prepaid way for them to return the notarized paper could be accomplished in a week. Though he was loath to take off not trusting the weather, he would do this to ensure their future. It never crossed his mind to leave Marie behind. After all, even with all his contacts, he still couldn't pin down anything more than a mutant insurrection called 'The Brotherhood', led by Magneto. No one would admit that they knew his plans. No one could confirm that old Sabertooth was working for him. So until Logan had more concrete information he would take Marie wherever he went.

He outlined his idea to her to get her opinion. She looked thoughtful for a while and then had to admit that this was the best scenario. If her parents didn't know her exact location then they couldn't give the information, willingly or not. She had lost faith with her parents and wouldn't put it past them to betray her. She reluctantly pulled herself off the bed and stripped off the damp body stocking, laying it over the shower stall to dry. She then put on her regular bed clothes and encouraged Logan to do the same. It was time to go to sleep. Tomorrow they had plans to make.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Waking up the first thing Marie noticed was that she was alone. The second thing she noticed was the time. Holy fuck she slept until 11:00 in the morning! The third thing she noticed was the note from Logan that he wasn't at work today but would be home later. No explanation just signed with the letter L! It was no wonder Logan wasn't in bed with her. Deciding on a quick shower, Marie got up and made the bed. Once she was finished with her shower and morning routine she went downstairs to have lunch. Arriving at the bottom she stopped and stared. Several of the wood working pieces that Logan had been working on were gone. While he normally sold his pieces, he usually only sold one at a time, since he didn't want an agent.

His pieces were works of art, and when she told him that he blushed and brusquely brushed off the compliment. So she wondered. What had he done? Was this for the trip or for the wedding? Shrugging she had to admit that she would have to wait until he came home for answers. Going to the kitchen she made a quick omelet with cheese and some toast. It looked like she'd need to make a new loaf of the honey wheat bread, while she was at it she would have to get the orders from the shed ready. Marie got the ingredients ready for the bread and quickly went out to the shed.

There she began the process of laying the large soap blocks onto the table so she could cut them down to size. She hoped to order molds soon. She then placed the finished candles in small boxes separating them by scent and color. The soaps would be completely hardened tomorrow. She also made a list of the oils that she would need to replenish. It seemed like Lavender and Vanilla were the most popular. Rose and Lilac came in second place. The other soa ps were just random experiments that some folks actually liked. Those batches were made on demand.

It would be a good haul when she went to town on the weekend. Already her stuff was in demand. Setting the last candle in the box, she left the shed and secured the door. Entering the kitchen she washed her hands and began to make her loaves. A few would be for Logan and her; the rest would be sold at the local store. Not a lot to be made off that…but folks liked her homemade bread so she continued to make it. Losing herself in the baking process she was startled when the back door opened. So lost in thought that she hadn't kept track of the time! Well no loss, she would make a quick supper of ground bison in tomato sauce with garlic and cheese. Add some pasta, fresh baked bread and quick and easy meal.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan woke after a few hours' sleep. He gently eased out of the bed. He had a plan, the trip to Alberta and Marie's engagement ring, their wedding ring set meant he needed more money than his mechanic job was going to give him. So after getting ready he loaded a few of his wood sculptures into the truck. He was going to make the three hour drive into Toronto and go back to Gallery One and sell off some more pieces. While he hated dealing with Vayle, the man would give him the best prices for his work. He had been dealing with gallery for years; indeed it had helped fund his cabin. So you may ask, what was with the cage fighting, well that gave Logan disposable income under the radar, and was like a bleed-off valve for Wolverine insuring his good behavior….

He arrived just as the gallery was opening in the morning. Strolling in he prepared to deal with the squeal when the gallery owner spotted him. Sure enough the sound soon reverberated throughout the reception area. Logan just jerked his thumb towards the truck. Vayle use to his 'Neanderthal' mannerism bypassed him and headed straight for the treasure trove. He was almost giddy in his excitement. Taking out each piece and reverently running his hands over them. He dialed his phone and soon there were two guys offloading the sculptures, bowls and other little knick knacks he had carved.

Vayle was running over to the checkbook. Logan knew that now the real work began. Vayle would try and find out why he was selling so many, and would lament with Logan flooding the market he would drive prices down. Logan would counter that each piece was unique and that should keep the prices up. He also would inform the eccentric owner that he had the option to hold some pieces back and entice the market with 'soon to be completed' projects. Vayle would then act miffed and state he was not a storage facility and that while Logan could make art, he obviously didn't understand the art world.

It seemed like forever but finally after lunch Logan left with a huge check in pocket. He would go the bank and cash it. It wasn't that he didn't trust banks, but he liked his money where he could see it. Anybody stupid enough to steal from him quickly learned that crime did not pay. After the bank he headed to the jewelry store. He wanted to pick Marie's ring and their matching wedding bands. How he managed to get a piece of yarn around her finger to measure it without waking her up he would never know. He chose a low set antique emerald cut diamond with small emerald cut sapphires on either side of the diamond. The band was platinum with small white diamonds embedded. Fate was once again smiling down on him because it was her exact size.

The wedding bands were a carved with antique pattern, platinum and gold intertwined in a scrolling rope pattern. Neither of them was into glitz and glamor, the bands were lightly decorated and with the inscription of their initials and wedding date would be more than enough for them. Pocketing his purchase Logan began the trip home. When he got home the grin that Marie flashed him and smell of bread told him that once more Marie lost herself in baking. Looks like spaghetti and ground bison for dinner today!

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Edmonton, Alberta was everything Marie could have imagined. They found a nice motel and checked in. Since they were there for the week Marie wanted to play tourist. She wanted to see everything from West Edmonton Mall, Royal Tyrell Museum, Calgary Zoo and the Telus World of Science. But first things first, they found a FedEx location and sent the forms that they had picked up from a lawyer. The forms in legal speak gave Marie the right to get married. Marie included a letter for her parents. In it she spoke of the heartache of being kicked out. She poured out all the feelings of disappointment that they didn't love her unconditionally, and then she asked that if they ever felt any amount of affection for her that they would sign the papers. She then pointed out that if she was married, her and her mutation would be her husband's problem. He would be legally, ethically, morally and financially responsible for her.

Deciding to hedge her bets she also sent a letter to their local pastor. In it she told them that although her parents kicked her out that she forgave them. She also told him that she truly believed that when God closed one door, he opened another. That despite her mutation she found a man who loved her completely, and that was definitely the hand of God showing her she was still God's Child. She then urged him to talk her parents into signing the papers. So that they could have a clean break and get on with their lives.

Logan sulked (though he would say brooded) at the extra letter, but she told him that she had a good feeling about it. So off the overnight envelopes went. They sent a pre-paid envelope for her parents to return the papers. They chose to pick up the package at the FedEx location. Didn't want anyone knowing where they were staying. The motel was paid in cash….so the trail was minimal.

Every day they went out and saw the sites….having simple meals for breakfast and lunch, choosing to use the money for dinner. Marie teased Logan that unless it had four legs he didn't want to eat it. So he took her to a sushi restaurant. Though Marie was game the thought of raw fish was a little outside the box for a small town girl. But to her everlasting surprise she loved it. Also loved the tempura appetizer and the fried ice cream dessert!

They letter didn't arrive until their last day there. Logan seemed almost resigned to waiting until Marie turned 18, but Marie was working on a basket full of angry. When FedEx called for them to pick it up, they were both elated and worried. Had they signed it? Did they still want to wash their hands of Marie? Questions, questions, questions and only by opening the envelope would Marie find her answers. So they took the letter and started the drive back home. Logan waited to see if Marie would open it. As they left the city limits and hit the road he began to glance at her worriedly.

Finally after three hours of driving and on a desolated road he pulled over and looked at Marie. While she met his eyes, her usual calm was not there.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Meeting his eyes she couldn't help but think. It was ironic that during the days spent waiting Marie wished with all her might to get the letter and open it. But now that she held it in her hands? Shit she didn't think that she could open it up, so she ended up thrusting it into Logan's hand with a mute plea for him to open it for her.

He took a deep breath and tore the strip to open the envelope. He removed all the contents and placed them on the seat of the truck. There was a permission form for Marie to get married, notarized and perfectly legal. There was a duplicate copy of her birth certificate and social security card. Moreover there was her passport. A small white envelope address to Anna Marie was the last of the contents. Logan looked up at Marie and at her shaky nod opened the envelope.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_We were so relieved to hear that you were all right. _

_Anna your mutation and the effects on Cody, well it threw us for a loop sweet pea. And we handled it badly. I hope you know that we still love you…..and though we would love for you to come home, we have a feeling your destiny no longer lies with us. _

_Cody woke up out of his coma after six months. That boy has never stopped bad mouthing you. While he says that he isn't anti-mutant, he also loudly proclaims that your mutation is the worst. Worst because you take from others without giving back, if you had only control, well he says without control you are a constant danger. _

_No one will argue the point with him. After all he was in a coma for six months. We have included all your documentation so that you can start your new life with your soon-to-be husband. _

_We look forward to hearing from you again. _

_Love Always_

_Mama & Papa_

Marie was sobbing at the end of the letter. Logan looked undecided. Yes he could sympathize with her parents being under pressure. But damn it you didn't give a girl two hundred dollars and bank book and expect her to be all right! While Marie had confided some of her adventures on the road, he could tell there would be more forthcoming. Pretty little girls on their own attracted all sorts of predators. Pretty little naïve girls often didn't see the predator coming until it was too late.

While her parents apologized, they certainly didn't ask how she got so far north, and if she was okay. Logan sighed. He hated seeing Marie in pain. He held her a she sobbed. He pushed the seat in the truck all the way back and swung her into his lap. She held with him in desperation. He lost track of how long he held Marie there.

But soon Marie was briefly nuzzling his neck. Quick butterfly kisses and small caresses told Logan that there was a change in plans. Soon she began to rock on his lap. He held her hips and looked into her eyes…. "Sugar, I need to feel right now. I need to feel alive. Please, please give this to me…"

Logan didn't know how to ignore the plea and so he helped Marie find her rhythm. The sight of her riding him in the truck, head thrown back and her arms braced up against the roof of the truck. She was sex incarnate….rocking with more force he could feel her orgasm was close. So was his for the matter, determined to finish together Logan pressed his thumb onto her clit and watched as she exploded. His completion was literally a couple of heartbeats later.

Resting her head on his shoulder, while she tried to take a cleansing breath Marie was boneless while lying on Logan. He nudged her "Come on darling, before patrol finds us here and wonder why the windows are all fogged up….I'm kind of not looking forward to explaining that".

Marie giggled and moved over. Putting her seatbelt back on Marie looked over at Logan. He had a real smile on his face, the kind that lit up his eyes and left little crinkles in the corner. An answering smile beamed back at him.

Marie realized that even if she never repaired her relationship with her parents that she would be alright. Living on the streets taught her she was a survivor. Meeting Logan made her feel worthy of love….and now. Well now they had all the tomorrows to make their life however they wanted it…..

**End of chapter**

**TBC**

**AN:** Okay the Wedding coming up…..and then…..well story twist…and the X-Men show up!


	13. Going to the Chapel

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Thirteen – Going to the chapel  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button. _

**Announcement: **Readers, please give a big round of applause to my new beta…. ElevensSweetie16, hopefully it will improve the story since spelling and grammatical errors will be caught!

**Warning: **_This chapter in unrepentantly mushy! Wedding and Honeymoon! (Rubs hands together…REAL SEX)_

**Previously:**

Marie realized that even if she never repaired her relationship with her parents that she would be alright. Living on the streets taught her she was a survivor. Meeting Logan made her feel worthy of love….and now. Well now they had all the tomorrows to make their life however they wanted it…..

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Upon their return home, Marie seemed to slide into a depression. And while Logan was there for her, he couldn't seem to bring her out of it. He knew that she was mourning her relationship with her parents. A part of her, deep down inside had hoped that their reaction was just a panicked response. The letter confirmed that although they would write or call, they didn't seem in a hurry to see Marie. They hadn't asked about how she survived on the road. No questions regarding who she was going to marry. The lack of queries had spoken more clearly than the letter.

Finally after a week of going through the motions, Marie emerged if not chipper at least not morose. She said she was just dealing with unresolved issues and that while things weren't going to change, she could at least react to them differently. She had a life, and sure maybe it wasn't the life she dreamed of when she was fourteen, but she was loved. She had a home. She was working and had plans to still do engineering courses after finishing up her Canadian GED. But right now….well right now she was looking forward to planning their wedding. Life moves forward and so would they.

Marie threw herself into their little wedding. While the date fell during the week, she was determined to have a beautiful wedding. Keeping in mind the schedule some of the guests had she decided to have a morning wedding with a lunch reception. She didn't need folks in the house. She knew all the various scents would drive Logan nuts until it dissipated.

She began looking into town while trying to envision where she could have the small luncheon reception. The unlikely winner ended up being the vintage clothing shop. Marie went there looking for her wedding dress. She found a vintage 1940 Grace Kelly inspired wedding dress. It was lace and tulle with appliqués. The dress had a collar with a small V-neck, long sleeves and a gorgeous tulle skirt. The dress itself wasn't fancy. And yet when Marie put it on…something in her shifted and she knew it was the one. Add in some ivory colored perforated peep toe shoes and her outfit was complete. Olivia even managed to find an Irish lace veil. Marie decided right there and then to do a themed wedding. Have the decoration look like 1940's. She would try to do her hair set in a chignon the better to show the veil off! Coming out her musing, she caught the tail end of Olivia's speech. Seems like the items hadn't generated interest; Olivia was willing to give a deep discount to move the stock.

While chatting with Olivia, the proprietor of the shop, she explained how she wanted somewhere pretty to have the wedding and reception immediately following but there really wasn't anywhere nice enough. She also went on to discuss the 1940 theme wedding and inspiration. She felt that a simple but elegant affair was more in line with Logan and hers taste. Neither of them liked fancy overly elaborate things. And while the Lauren's Diner was big enough, well the thought read more redneck than elegant. Marie was determined to avoid any associations of redneck with her wedding!

She wanted a place that was pretty yet small. After all counting the bride and groom there was only going to be about 25 people! The town wasn't that big and Marie and Logan really just knew the shop owners and a couple of their neighbors. So where to have it? Olivia showed Marie the back of the shop. It turned out to have two additional rooms and one of them could be turned into a small area for the wedding. The other room could be used for the food and reception. Besides a couple of dances, she didn't see the reception being that kind of party. If Marie was the type of girl to squeal she would have!

Olivia offered to decorate the two rooms for her as her contribution to the wedding. With the venue set, Marie just had to think about food. Sure they could purchase a whole pig and smoke it like a BBQ joint, but again leaning towards the south. Researching some old cook books she found the recipes for dishes like Swedish meatballs, egg noodles, turkey breast served in gravy. The Swedish meatballs could substitute the bison for beef. Instead of sliced turkey they could do a venison stew. Egg noodles were no problems. Loaded baked potatoes' and small dinner rolls would be good. No dessert, just a small wedding cake would be needed. Anymore food and no one would want to go back to work. Menu and venue set, Marie was ecstatic.

Looking around the shop she spied a Casablanca inspired men's trouser and vest in charcoal grey. Choosing to get that and a light blue shirt for Logan, she nixed the idea of a tie or jacket. Yes Logan would wear it to make her happy but she would not force it on him. It was their day not just hers. Walking over to the diner she asked Lauren if she knew of anyone who could bake a pretty looking wedding cake. Turns out Lauren's chef Michaela used to be a professional baker before deciding city life wasn't for her. Now her and Lauren worked together, lived together and loved together. Marie explained how she wanted the cake, just two layers so she could freeze the top layer. She wanted the cake to have flowers dripping off of it. She loved cakes where the flowers looked real. And since the cake only had to feed about 25-30 folks it didn't need to be over-the-top. Sweet yet simple…it should echo the idea of spring. The cake should have flowers that were budding, some in full bloom….showing some greenery against a very light cream background.

Michaela stated that she could do the simple menu for a small price. It would have to be buffet style. They would close the diner for lunch that date. It wouldn't kill anyone. With all the key components of the wedding settled, Marie was happy. She couldn't wait to tell Logan. Although she knew very well that all Logan cared about was the date and showing up. Still he would be happy because she was happy. The only thing to think about was her flowers. Waiting for him to come out of the general store she was practically bouncing up and down in happiness. Spying him walking towards her she took off running to him, jumping at the last minute knowing that he would always catch her.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan passed the time waiting for Marie to complete some wedding task. He didn't mind hanging around the general store shooting the breeze. After all Marie still didn't care for driving in snow. Checking the time he saw that he was ready to meet up with his girl. Drawling out a goodbye to everyone, he left and started walking towards the vintage shop. Like always Marie lit up when she saw him….and there went the run. When she leapt he caught her easily, smirking in amusement when her legs wrapped around his waist. He could tell by her beaming smile that she was well pleased with the outcome of today's task. Listening as she began to excitedly chatter about her finding the dress, his clothes, the location, catering and cake he thanked the deities that she was bubbling with life.

They would soon belong to each other….and that made everything worth it. "So little one, what kind of clothing did you pick out for me? Do I have to wear a penguin suit?" I watched as she coyly looked up at him through her lashes, while absently drawing circles on his shoulder. "I've decided on a theme wedding….." The little minx deliberately left it at that vague statement. He growled at her, not that it scared her! When the first growl didn't work Logan squinted his eyes for good measure. It had the opposite effect though as she began to giggle. Finally giving in to his silent demand Marie let him know that their clothing and the menu were 1940 inspired. So no, there was no penguin suit or even a tie involved.

All they had to do was finish paying for all the stuff and wait for a few more weeks. Their marriage license had already been applied for. Blood work done and the Justice of the Peace all lined up. Marie said they didn't need to go anywhere for a honeymoon. But Logan knew that it was important. So while they couldn't fly anywhere warm, they could drive to Niagara Falls and do the honeymoon tourist thing. Best of all Marie had no idea….so it would be a good surprise.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Waking up in Olivia's guest room, Marie grinned. In a few short hours she was going to be Mrs. Howlett! She started to snigger when she thought about Logan's reaction to her not spending the night before the wedding at home. True they hadn't gone 'all the way' yet, but they slept entwined together every night. Tapping on the door brought her out of her musing.

"Morning Marie! I made breakfast for us. And afterwards you have to start getting ready for the service. Justice Radcliffe will be here at 11:30". Jumping from the bed Marie carefully hugged the older woman. "Thanks again for doing all this"! After a light breakfast Marie began the task of trying to tame her hair into a chignon. When Olivia walked in with gloves on her hand to help Marie almost cried. Eyes wide and glistening, she wordlessly asked how Olivia knew. She should have jumped when she heard Olivia's voice in her head. _"You're not the only one with gifts". _Marie just grinned and let out a small laugh. "I have one more gift to give thee…." In slow motion Olivia pulled Marie towards her. Relax and take this gift….you control your powers, not the other way around. This is but the first step of your journey towards self-mastery. And with that she kissed Marie's forehead. Images, feelings and Olivia's gift rushed into Marie. Yet Olivia wasn't falling down, and more importantly Marie wasn't panicking.

Marie turned to see Olivia in her mindscape. She waited patiently for the other woman to explain her actions. "I've gifted you with my telepathy. This way you will be able to reinforce your bond with your mate. Also it will help you with your gift. From now on when you take, you will be able to pick and choose what parts of someone's 'gift' that you take. Now it's time to finish getting you ready for your ceremony". And with a blink of the eye they were back in the room, putting the dress on and trying not to muss Marie's hair or makeup. As Marie pulled on her thigh highs and garter belt Olivia chatted with her about the town residence. It seems like Logan had chosen to settle in a mutant hotspot. No; they didn't go around advertising it…..but most folks who moved here were Mutants, were married to Mutants, or had Mutant children. Logan had been unknowingly been drawn to the area.

Happy with the new knowledge of her town Marie smiled. Taking one last look in the mirror she prepared to go down and embrace her future.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan didn't sleep well last night. He was so used to Marie's body laying curled into his that he acutely felt the loss. Mentally reminding himself that it was for one night, Logan was finally able to get some sleep. Waking up he went to the coffee machine and found a note from Marie.

_'Hi Sugar,_

_I'm sure that you had a restless night, and I'm sorry about that. But I wanted for you to light up at the sight of me walking down that aisle towards you, towards my future, after not seeing me all day. I know you're not the mushy type, but you saved me Logan. Not only when I bumped into you outside the bar, and then the fight with Creed. But by loving me, you saved me. Before you I thought I was damned, cursed. Why else would my 'gift' cause me to hurt people? Even my own parents didn't want me after my powers manifested._

_But you my love, you saw Marie, not the Rogue. You loved me despite the fact that I could hurt you. You gave me love, a home and gifted me with normalcy in life. Best of all you entrusted me with your heart and a more precious gift I could not imagine. Today is the first step of our journey as man and wife._

_So meet me at Olivia's. I'll be the one walking down the aisle towards you, towards my future._

_With all my love & passion_

_Marie'_

Logan chuckled. Even while being tender Marie had to be a bit of a wiseass. His spirits lifted, he drank his coffee and went upstairs to get ready. He deeply approved of the outfit that she picked out for him. Dressy but casual, there were no tie and, better yet, no penguin suit. He even liked the shoes that kind of looked like spats to go with the outfit. He went to shave and even sacrificed his mutton chops. He wanted to look good for Marie. He had even gone to the barber last night and gotten a trim. While he would miss the wild man look he also knew that his hair would be back to normal even before they finished the honeymoon. Taking one last look in the mirror he went to a very important date….

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Marie felt when Logan arrived. Every one of her senses came alive. It was show time.

Standing outside the door, Marie felt butterflies in her stomach. When she stepped through the door she only had eyes for Logan. The smooth face, the trimmed hair, and the clothes, if she thought roughneck Logan was yummy…hell he had nothing on suave Logan! She felt like jumping up and down, all that man-candy and she was not only going to marry him but she was also going to get to play with that for the rest of their lives!

She collected herself and when the music began she walked down the aisle. When she got to him she gave him a shy smile. Turning to the Justice of the Peace, she listened and recited her vows. And when it came time to kiss the bride, Logan planted a quick chaste kiss on her lips. It made the moment seem that more magical. She wanted to hold the memory of being introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Logan Howlett forever. She floated through her reception, accepting careful hugs of congratulations, eating and barely tasting food. Her bubble of happiness could not be burst. When the time came for them to leave, her blush at the gentle teasing could not be avoided.

Not much was said on the ride home. Marie just kept glancing down at her rings. That day Logan had disappeared to sell some artwork and he came home with the rings. She loved her engagement ring, and could not help but admit that she loved it even more with the wedding band nestled below it. She also loved the fact that Logan opted to wear a ring also. All too soon they arrived home. Logan told her to stay in the truck. He quickly ran and unlocked the front door. Then coming to the truck he reached in and lifted her in his arms, using his foot to close the truck door. He carried her over the threshold, turned, and with a little juggling managed to lock the door. Straight up the stairs and to the bedroom, he didn't stop until she was close to the bed.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

There weren't many moments in his life that Logan wanted to commit to memory. But the sight of Marie walking down that aisle was one of them. Kissing her and being announced to the room. Swaying with Marie as they danced their first dance to Etta James 'At Last' song, feeling her body conform to his as she looked him in the eyes. The food and drink passed in a blur and then they were on their way home. When they got there he quickly went to open the door. He planned to carry Marie all the way to the bedroom. Do not stop, do not pass go, and no collecting $200 dollars. When he finally let her down, he couldn't help reaching out to her and gently but quickly kissed her.

Turning her around he began to help her out of her wedding dress. Seeing her in old fashioned lingerie with garters and stockings standing in the peep toe shoes, well that turned Logan on. He would later swear that all his blood rushed south of his body as he immediately sported a massive erection. He began to strip his own clothes with some help from Marie and her lace gloved hands. He went to go get a long sleeve shirt and sleep pants. True in the future they would take turns with the nudity, but this was her first time and he wanted, no needed, to make sure that she was ready and would enjoy it.

Grabbing the silk scarves and sheer fabric that he left on the nightstand Logan lifted the sheer one and kissed Marie on the mouth. Marie gasped and with that he stroked his tongue against hers. Feeling her pulse begin to rise and scenting her increasing arousal Logan had to admonish himself to go slowly. His Marie was a virgin, and tiny. He had no illusions regarding his size. And at his size it was impossible to be anything but a little rough the first time. So he would make sure that she was well prepped. Starting with mapping her body, yes they had fooled around in the past. Tonight, however they would be making love, completely. He withdrew another fabric and began to tongue her nipples. Nipping at them with his teeth and then soothing them with his lips. The eroticism of her laying on the bed, legs splayed and draped with the sheer fabric would be indelibly etched in Logan's memory.

Working his way down her torso, Logan stopped to pay attention to her belly button. He could see his tongue both aroused and tickled at the same time. Arriving at the junction of her thighs, Logan was almost overwhelmed by the scent of her arousal. Taking a quick peek to make sure she wasn't overwhelmed or overly nervous. Taking in her flushed but peaceful facial expression Logan continued. At his first lick, Marie almost came off the bed, twisting away from him. God, she was responsive. Logan however would not be denied. He continued to lick and nibble, backing off when she came close to the edge.

He'd always wondered if the fabric would somehow lessen the experience, but in truth it only lent an additional tactile sense. He could use the fabric to safely touch. Or he could use it to press and glide. It depended on his whim. He lost track of the orgasms that he wrung from his bride. After seeing that she comfortably rode his three fingers, seeking the next explosion Logan decided the next time she came would be around his cock. As he rose to his knees he looked down at his bride. With her hair spread out, and the sheen of sweat on her body she looked wanton. She was perfection and soon he would be the first and only man to make love to her.

End of chapter

**TBC…**

AN: Sorry all for the delay. Work issues popped up….looks like I have to relocate to keep my job. My muse got pissy and whiney! So no cooperation with this one at all! I purposely left it on a lemon, so look for the next chapter to continue in that vein.


	14. Come Undone

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Fourteen – Come Undone  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button. _

**Warning: **_This chapter starts with a lemon, has lemon middle…and will end with a cliffie!_

**Previously:**

He'd kind of wondered if the fabric would somehow lessen the experience, but in truth it only lent an additional tactile sense. He could use the fabric to safely touch. Or he could use it to press and glide. It depended on his whim. He lost track of the orgasms that he wrung from his bride. After seeing that she comfortably rode his three fingers, seeking the next explosion Logan decided the next time she came would be around his cock. As he rose to his knees he looked down at his bride. With her hair spread out, and the sheen of sweat on her body she looked wanton. She was perfection and soon he would be the first and only man to make love to her.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Marie was drowning in sensations. So softly that at first she didn't pick up on it, she began to feel Logan's feelings. Hedonistic in his passion, Logan was almost overwhelming in his pleasure. Her wedding night was quickly turning into the most erotic and sexual experience of her life. She could almost taste herself in her mouth, feel the sensation of Logan's balls tightening up as his pleasure spiked. And with the small piece of brain function that she had left she tried to send what she was feeling towards him. She knew she succeeded when his arousal spiked and his body went taut.

She could only be grateful that up until that point Logan had been slow and tender. Now their lovemaking took on an almost animalistic tone. Fleeting touches had turned to steadier pressure, loving nips now left marks. And through it all Marie held to Logan so that she would not get lost or cut adrift from the maelstrom of desire she felt. When Logan finally sheathed himself in a condom she almost cried in relief. Finally they would be together in every way.

He began to ease his cock into her channel, and while it was new it was not painful. All of the foreplay and orgasms he had rung from her body had left her wet and loose. She bit her lip at the sense of fullness. It was amazing. None of the books or risqué movies she had seen could prepare her for this. His growl as she grabbed his ass to pull him closer only served to ratchet up her arousal. The way his rhythm would falter if she scratched his back particularly hard as he rocked into her. And when she felt that she was close to falling off of the cliff she reached up and bit him. Hard. Yup the switch was flipped. Easing out of her Logan arranged her so that she was on all fours, and before she could question the position he slammed into her sheathing himself in one thrust. Oh that was interesting! The sounds that Logan was able to rent from her seemed to spur him on. This position meant deeper penetration. It also gave Logan access to both her clit and her breast, not to mention the occasional bump to her cervix. She teetered on the cusp of pleasure and pain. As he fondled her breast and then stroked her clit he began to talk to her.

"So my little one likes it kind of rough? You've been naughty Marie; you had to know that biting me was going to push me over the edge. I think you like the thought of me out of control. Drilling into that tight pussy of yours," all the while Logan had increased the force of his thrust. Marie could barely hear him, lost in the vortex of sensation. But when Logan grabbed her hair and yanked he barked out an order for her to come. And come undone she did. She saw spots, and colors and any other metaphoric thing anyone had ever imagined. So intense was her orgasm that she slipped into unconsciousness for a few minutes.

When she came to she was carefully positioned on top of Logan….who was purring. She felt too boneless to giggle. Looking into his eyes, she saw he was replete and satisfied. More importantly, she saw love and acceptance within his gaze. Snuggling into his body Marie let the sleepiness she felt overtake her. Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow would be their first day as man and wife.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Breakfast was a playful affair. Logan woke Marie with breakfast in bed, followed with a soak in the tub to ease her sore muscles. After making sure she was mobile and dressed he surprised her by announcing his 'surprise' or Operation Honeymoon as he called it. He would forever treasure the way her face lit up when he told her. Logan explained to her that even though they couldn't fly (due to his metal skeleton) that he would never let such a momentous thing go by without a celebration. He told Marie that the very best thing in his life was meeting her and marrying her. So they would have their honeymoon. Even if it was in the touristy area of Niagara Falls.

So when he pulled out their already packed luggage and told her that her 'chariot awaits', Marie could not help it. All the love and happiness she held in her heart bubbled out and she jumped into his arms. The kiss she gave him was brief, but heartfelt. She turned around and began to check the luggage. If she didn't know better she would say Logan was bemused. So when Logan turned to look at her with an inquisitive look on his face she paused checking her purse and their luggage and gave him an inquisitive look. She trusted Logan with her heart and body….packing, not so much. And it's a good thing she checked! It seemed the silly man forgot undergarments, shampoo, conditioner and soap. Hello! She knew for a fact that while she would be wearing a coat to go outside, she certainly didn't want to be sans bra and panties! Grapping the necessary items and stuffing them in the bags she pronounced them ready to go.

They checked the cabin one last time to make sure all the appliances were off and that the cabin was locked up tight. Marie double checked her purse to make sure she had their marriage certificate and the legal paperwork from her parents. When they came back Marie was going to have to apply for a Canadian ID. She would also have to send a copy of the marriage certificate to Social Security so that she could change her name on all of her US identification. Getting into the truck Marie could barely contain herself. No, Niagara Falls wasn't Alaska, but she still was getting to travel and see part of the world. And, the best part, she was with her mate!

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

The hotel was a lovely restored Victorian. The high ceilings, ornate moldings and fabric wallpaper all harkened to a different time. Marie was instantly charmed. Logan could appreciate the craftsmanship that went into building such a structure but found the house a little too feminine for his taste. He mentally thanked God once again that Marie wasn't into frilly and frou-frou. Her taste meshed quite well with his. Still he could put up with the over the top feminine décor for a week. It brought such a smile to Marie's face that he couldn't even bring himself to make a token complaint.

Their first night, well it was Marie's turn to explore. And explore she did. Seeing Logan spread out on the bedding nude, she mentally rubbed her hands with glee. She knew from past experience that she could touch Logan if she kept the touches brief. So with that mental timer in mind Marie began her assault. A quick nip on his lip, a brief lick to his ear, meanwhile she was stroking him and learning the planes of his body. It was an experiment, press here and you get this response. Stroke here and watch this occur. Until finally she built up the courage to lean down and stroke his glans with her tongue. The taste of Logan was all male and earthy with a slightly salty tang. His quick exhale and twitch told her he liked it. Emboldened she gave a quick suck. And though she had to keep her forays brief, she could knew he liked the occasional buzz he received if she held on too long.

Finally after what seemed like torture to Logan she climbed up and tried to roll a condom on him. She kind of bobbled it, had to open a new one when she put the first one on wrong. And all through it Logan was patient. When she finally climbed up and sank herself onto his cock, both of them were desperate for relief. It didn't take long for Marie to climax; before she could catch her breath the world tilted as Logan rolled them over. Pulling her legs up and using his hand on her hips Logan set a fast tempo. Marie's orgasm just kept going. One large microburst followed by smaller ones. When Logan stilled and shuddered against her Marie could barely keep her eyes open. Her last thought before slipping into sleep was the warmth of Logan cleaning her and changing her body suit for bed.

And so the two weeks passed. Their days were spent exploring the area: finding spots for shopping and for eating, looking at some of the local museums and places of local interest, and they even did a rafting tour. And while Logan loved the rush, Wolverine never wanted to be surrounded by nothing but water again. Metal skeletons were never meant for swimming! They went to lookouts below the fall, places so cool and loud that even Logan couldn't hear or smell the outside world. Nights were different. Those were spent exploring each other's bodies. Marie was determined to learn every inch of his body, not that Logan was far behind on the mapping expedition.

She learned that his neck, lower back and his perineum were predominantly sensitive spots that ensured his arousal and made him come on demand. He learned that the back of her knees, her nape and oddly enough the inside of her elbows were erogenous zones. They learned to blur the line between pleasure and pain. Indeed Marie was turning into a little hellion. Those were the times Rogue seemed to make an appearance; those were Wolverine's favorite times. Marie was lady-like and occasionally raunchy. Rogue, well she thought nothing of demanding he get down on his knees and eat her until she couldn't stand anymore. And Logan, while he talked dirty in bed, was nowhere near the cesspool that Wolverine became. He thought nothing of telling Rogue to make like a Hoover, suck his dick and swallow every last drop. So there was a dichotomy to their marriage. And they were both okay with it.

When the last day of their honeymoon arrived Marie was saddened. Yes, they had to return to the real world and back to normal living, but being here with Logan with nothing but each other was great. At the same time she was anxious to get back home. For the last couple of days something felt off. Her mental hackles were up. Something wicked this way was coming. When she told Logan he felt the same way too. However he was adamant about not running home. He didn't want whatever was tracking them to follow them to their den. He'd rather stand his ground here, than risk all that was precious to them. The night before check out they packed all their stuff and made sure all the important papers and items were in Marie's purse inside a Ziploc bag. The purse converted to a back pack configuration. Everything was geared towards a quick grab and run mentality.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

The next morning was calm, almost Zen like. After breakfast they checked out and asked the hotel to hold their bags until they departed later that day. While Logan felt they wouldn't be attacked during broad daylight, he also preferred not to be on the road. Less defensible like that, this way whatever came for them would have to negotiate the highly populated area and the high visibility. Marie tried to enjoy their last day of sightseeing. She really did. However, with Logan being on high alert and her own inner Rogue pacing nervously, it was impossible. At least they managed to stay in character and didn't attack anyone accidently. As dusk began to settle, Marie's nerves were stretched taut.

After eating dinner they began to load their luggage into the truck. Marie had just turned around to ask Logan about getting snacks for their road trip when a blur smashed into him and threw him into a tree. Deja-fucking-vu! She stripped off her coat and gloves to toss into the truck. She wasn't going to ruin another set, not Marie. She began striding towards the fight only to be waylaid by some blue naked woman. WTF? Okay so she had scales on her body….didn't mean you had to go around showing what the good Lord gave ya! So while smurfette wasn't engaging her she was preventing Marie from getting to Logan. And that began to piss Marie and company off. Going deep within her mind Marie could only hope that 'they' could help. She needed to put this lady down and hard. Claws formed and if she had a mirror she would see amber begin bleed into her normally grey turning them an interesting color.

Yep, that took the arrogant little smirk the lady had right off her face. Time to tango! Now while Marie couldn't land a hit on the lady, the lady wasn't having much luck either. She was fucking flexible like a cat, the bitch probably took yoga. Those were the kind of errant thoughts Marie was having. She could hear Wolverine howling in rage. However, she knew instinctively to take her eyes off her opponent would cost her the fight. She was dodging a blow when suddenly a huge bolt of lightning and what seemed like a proton laser blast knocked out Wolverine's adversary and hers. It was too bad her foe only got a tad bit of the lightning. Whoever threw that should have ensured a dead center hit, stop her heart and fight over. And really who jumped into a fight without calling dibs? _Sheesh__, there was__ no fight etiquette whatsoeve_r_!_

She whirled around to see some lady dressed in black leather heading towards Wolverine, who looked to be unconscious. "Hey Lady, that ain't a good idea. He's just been fighting and when he wakes, he'll come up swinging, especially since he doesn't know ya!" The lady gave her a long look, and Marie could feel a tentative brush on her mind. So she did what anybody with unwanted guest would do. She sent Mr. Feral to push her out. After all if Creed couldn't get rid of an unwanted visitor, who could? And then she rushed over to Wolverine's side. She could smell the scent of Sabertooth; guess that fucker wasn't as dead as they thought. She could hear Logan's steady heartbeat. However, his lungs sounded punctured and she was 90% positive he had a concussion. "Look we are here to help" stated the guy with a visor on his face. Marie cocked her head. While she didn't think they were lying there were some nerves in play. "Come with us and we can help protect you, those two, Mystique and Sabertooth, work for Magneto. I don't know what they want with him but you both can stay with us till we find out." Knowing that there was safety in numbers Marie made the decision to go with them. If they were dishonest ….well Wolverine didn't like any form of deception.

"Don't move him yet, his lungs have to finish healing. I have to get our stuff and run into the hotel. I'll only be five minutes." With that Marie ran to the hotel and begged to use their phone. Calling Olivia, she begged her to pick up the truck. Marie began telling Olivia the story of the attack and her worry since they still didn't know who the target was, so they had to be careful. Olivia agreed to pick up Marie with the caveat that they had to call once a week to check in. Marie readily agreed. She told the front desk that there was an emergency, and that a friend would pick up the truck tomorrow. She then ran to the truck grabbed both bags, her purse and her coat. Glancing over to the tree she could see Logan still on the ground. She hid the keys in the wheel well, she knew only someone with small hands would be able to retrieve them where she stuffed them.

Running over to Logan she pushed their bags into the man's hands and tugged on her purse like a back pack. She pursed her lips as she contemplated the best way to move him. When the two ladies moved towards him, she held up her hand. "Ladies, I already warned you! If you touch him, you may trigger his fight instinct. Trust me when I tell you Wolverine will skewer first and ask questions later". She could see in their faces they had questions, and lots of them…too bad she didn't have any intentions of answering them.

**End of chapter…**

**TBC**

**AN:** Folks this chapter seriously fought me tooth and nail. I wanted to show them on their honeymoon, and bring the X-Men into the picture. Next chapter will have plenty of sarcasm, baseless accusations and general poking of X-Men. I am still working on how to get Carol Danvers into the story….I like the idea of Rogue being a real bad ass.


	15. Trouble in Paradise

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Fifteen – The Trouble in Paradise  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button. _

**Warning: **_This chapter contains no lemon, but has plenty of sarcasm and swearing!_

**Previously:**

Running over to Logan she pushed their bags into the man's hands and tugged on her purse like a back pack. She pursed her lips as she contemplated the best way to move him. When the two ladies moved towards him, she held up her hand. "Ladies, I already warned you! If you touch him, you may trigger his fight instinct. Trust me when I tell you Wolverine will skewer first and ask questions later". She could see in their faces they had questions, and lots of them…too bad she didn't have any intentions of answering them.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

When the redhead offered to levitate Wolverine into the jet, Marie was relieved. Being able to pick up her mate would have just added more questions to the list of things she wasn't prepared to answer. And the up side was when he finally did wake up he wouldn't be covered in a bunch of scents that he wasn't familiar with. After all, everyone knew a rapid Wolverine wasn't a nice one.

She followed the floating Wolverine, internally sniggering. Although he wouldn't find the humor in it, he did make a sight; floating all limber and looking like he didn't have a care in the world. As they placed him on the gurney and went to strap him down, Marie piped up again "Wouldn't do that if I were you, he doesn't take well to restraints either." By now Red was giving her dirty look, the exotic looking lady looked puzzled and one-eye looked fit to be tied. Oh well, it wasn't her secret to tell, so they would have to just get over it.

When they suggested that she sit in the front instead of the small seat in the sick bay, well she was polite when she said no. Was it her fault that they didn't like the word? Her mate was unconscious at the moment and she would not leave him vulnerable. After all, she only had their word that they meant no harm. She sat close to him, stroking his hair. With her hand near his nose, he would know she was close. Since there was no danger in her scent he would remain calm. Meanwhile she thought about old fugly. Seems like he was the ultimate Timex piece, take a licking and keeps on ticking. Put that together with him tracking them all the way to Niagara, and bringing a buddy, it was troubling. Was he after her or her mate? He did have a history with Wolverine. On the other hand the altercations didn't seem to escalate to this level until she met Wolverine. She would have to discuss it with her mate. Maybe he had insight to Creed's behavior since they had tangled before.

That must have been some concussion, maybe even spinal cord damage to have him out this long. She wasn't too worried. The lungs sounded clear and there was no more raspy breathing. His heart rate was normal. She was almost tempted to poke him, but everyone knew the saying about poking a bear. Yup, best to be avoided. Signs of him returning to awareness started to make themselves known. His heart rate accelerated and he drew in a deep breath. She leaned down to whisper to him that they were okay, and fugly wasn't around anymore.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Logan came to with a start. It took precious seconds for his brain to reboot. After all, the last thing he remembered was that fucker throwing him into a tree. Guess he was pissed about being left for dead. Go figure! When he impacted the tree he knew his back was damaged and he had a Grade 3 concussion. He thankfully passed out before his lung fully collapsed. His healing factor had to deal with all that plus the gashes and puncture wounds from scraping with Creed. His skin felt hot and feverish due to his accelerated healing. He could also still feel some muscles spasms from the still-healing damage. He could only pray that Sabertooth was somewhere laid up healing and cursing him.

Marie was whispering in his ear that they were safe. He knew from her scent she wasn't scared. However he was also was aware that they were on some sort of aircraft and there were three scents that he was unfamiliar with. However with his spine still healing he decided to adopt a wait and see attitude. After all if these folks were jerking with them, well he'd introduce them to his claws, the up close and personal view of 9 inches of pain. He wouldn't allow him or his mate to be put in a precarious position. If these guys were looking for lab rats or cannon fodder, well they'd need to keep looking. Wolverine was the ultimate suspicious animal.

He looked into Marie's eyes as she was talking about fugly being really upset and her fight with the smurfette wannabe. There was anger at the fact that she couldn't land a decisive hit. She tartly informed him that when he was up to it, he would have to teach her how to fight. He would show her both the clean version and then the down and dirty tricks that most folks would frown upon. Logan smirked. His girl was so sassy. Most ladies would be in hysterics right about now, but her? She wanted to learn how to scrap and open a can of whup ass. Damn he loved her. One could look for a thousand years and never find someone like Marie.

Still he worried about why Sabertooth kept coming after them. Who was he after? Logan knew that he was unique amongst mutants, with his man-made upgrades to his healing factor. But he also acknowledged that Marie also had the capability to be turned into the perfect weapon. He could feel Wolverine snarling and straining for control. The thought that anyone would try to use his mate made him extremely aggressive. Logan could only promise the beast that the only way that would happen would be over their dead body. He realized that Marie had stop speaking and he could hear unfamiliar footsteps heading towards them. He tensed since he knew that he was still healing.

The fact that the footsteps belonged to a redheaded woman did not mean he let his guard down. Especially since she had a plethora of scents coming from her, one of which was unbridled lust towards him. In the past he would have been happy to smell such a reaction to his body. But now, well, a mated Wolverine wanted nothing to do with her. She went to touch him and unbidden a low growl escaped. Before he could vocalize his dissatisfaction, Marie chimed in. "Lady, how many times I got to tell you? He don't know you and your about to touch him. Keep that up and you're going to get skewered". Well, what do you know, the pissed off scent replaced the lust smell. Not much better, but at least the Wolverine wasn't still baying for her blood.

When she announced she was a doctor let's just say it didn't impress Logan or Marie. She introduced herself as Jean Grey, part of the X-Men team. Big whoop! When she asked them for their names she was given Wolverine and Rogue respectively. For some reason Logan had to concede that Dr. Grey put Rogue and Wolverine on alert. Although Rogue's sense of smell wasn't as advanced as his they both seem to catch the elusive scent that flared up and went away almost as quickly. The scary thing about that was everyone had one base scent. Of course this scent changed depending on bathing, lotion, perfume and the big one emotions. For Dr. Grey's scent to change completely, Hell, that never boded well.

Logan could tell they were descending and getting ready to land. Dr. Grey shot them one last dark look and went to the front of the aircraft. Logan could feel Marie's soft mental touch. It still startled him slightly. He knew that she was checking privately if he was okay. And to be perfectly honest, he liked the intimacy of her touch. It was soft, gentle, and filled with love, the same as everything Marie did. He sent out reassuring waves back to her. He could see when her body relaxed a fraction that he was successful. It seemed his little vixen knew that he wouldn't admit to any weakness, whisper or no.

Once they landed Logan slowly sat up and gingerly swung his legs over the gurney. Damned if he was going to have to be helped move again. He did briefly wonder how he was moved the first time. Besides his scent and Marie's he didn't smell anyone else's scent on him. Deciding that the mystery of movement was less important that where they were and who they were with Logan dismissed that line of thought. While bending wasn't comfortable he did manage to lean down and snag up both their bags. Marie looked at him, huffed and put her hands on her hips. When he simply cocked an eyebrow at her she let out a small growl. He really tried to fight the grin that wanted to appear, but her kitten temper was kind of amusing.

Hearing multiple footsteps they both turned to greet the X-Men. Marie moved closer to Logan, placing her body slightly in back and to the side. If things went pear shape he needed room to maneuver. The action did not go unnoticed.

Logan narrowed his eyes as the tension ratcheted up a notch. He waited patiently for one of them to break the silence. Finally the one with the weird eye paraphernalia spoke up "I'm Scott, you've already met Jean and this is Ororo. We're at Xavier's School for the Gifted. Here mutant children have a safe haven where they can finish their education or even have a place to call home. As a member of the X-Men I can tell you that we also help rescue mutants from untenable situations. Whether that's from an abusive home, a lab environment or even off the streets we try our hardest to save mutants and to help improve mutant and human relations. Professor Xavier's mantra is a peaceful coexistence. Other organizations like FOH or the mutant group The Brotherhood use violence as a tool or credo. We are not sure who Magneto, who leads The Brotherhood, wants. Evidence points to Wolverine, yet Rogue cannot be summarily dismissed as a target. The Professor would like to meet with both of you".

Logan made a gesture for them to proceed. Although it was a pretty speech and he couldn't detect any malice or evasion of the truth it didn't mean that he automatically trusted them. They would follow the three of them. And if they lied, well he could handle all three but knew Rogue could drop at least one of them. Indeed she had probably thought of it since she had subtlety removed her gloves. He loved that his girl had just that tiny bit of cynicism. Though to be honest he couldn't take any credit for that. Her time on the road had taken care of any naiveté and the attack and absorption of Creed had taken care of the rest.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Marie was on high alert when they left the jet. She wondered what Logan was making of this. Brushing her mind against his, she could feel caution and a bit of pride in her. Hmm, they'd have to discuss that later. When they were lead to a medical bay, she baulked. Dr. Grey wanted to examine them to make sure they had no lasting damage from the altercation with Mystique _(smurfette would have a weird name)_ and Sabertooth. She knew Logan would decline a health check. And if Logan wasn't going to do it, well she'd follow his example. To be fair the idea of Red getting her hands on her set off her bad juju vibe. And every Southern girl knew to never ignore those feelings.

After a not so polite agreement declining the medical facilities they were lead to an elevator which took them up. Viewing the school at night, empty and in a rush didn't lend itself to forming a full opinion. What little they could see just reinforced the idea of money and elegance. When they arrived at a door they were bidden to come in before knocking. Interested, they walked into a beautifully appointed office to greet a man in a wheelchair. Calling it was a wheel chair was kind of like calling a Ducati a bike. When she heard the man's mental greeting she narrowed her eyes. What was it with these folks? Just because you could do something didn't mean you should.

She verbally greeted the man who introduced himself as Charles Xavier. He wanted to welcome them to the school and let them know that that they could remain at the school while he investigated Magneto's interest in them. He also invited Rogue to enroll in the school to complete her education. She remained non-committal. That would also be something to discuss with Logan later. Finally acknowledging the time of night, Ororo offered to show them their rooms.

Marie spared a quick glance at Logan. "Only one room is necessary, I'll be staying with Wolverine". She mentally counted to ten, she only made it till five before Scott and Jean exploded. Both of them shouted about how inappropriate it was how Marie was under aged. She was surprised they had a breath left with all the caterwauling going on. She trotted over to Logan and snuggled up to his side. Now Ororo was giving them a speculative look. Scott and Jean looked like they were on the verge of an apoplexy.

_She's just a child, how could he be interested in her? If she were beautiful it could be some sort of Lolita scenario._

_He's sick; she's just a little girl. How could he steal and ruin what's left of her childhood?_

_Interestingly, they made sure that they timed that little announcement. But to what purpose?_

_It seems as if Wolverine and Rogue are closer than Jean indicated. She thought it a parental bond. This is going to cause issues._

"Are you done yet? You just met us and already you have me as either a Lolita or an easily led a-strayed teen. And Wolverine is either a borderline pedophile or a man having a midlife crisis with his teenaged lover. You ought to keep your mental voices under control. You're broadcasting kind of loud". When they tried to speak again Rogue raised her hand. "To be perfectly clear, I'm insulted that you made yourselves the morality police. You don't know us but you're very judgmental. Frankly neither I nor my husband appreciates the insinuations".

It got so quiet in the office you could hear a cricket chirp. She'd heard the expression, but she'd never ever been able to achieve the results. With mouths and eyes wide open they all looked comical. So you had to forgive her when she began to giggle, she was kind of punch drunk from the adrenaline crash. Of course all the adults except Logan looked at her in askance. He knew perfectly well why she was amused. It took several minutes for Marie to calm down. For the other's to get over their shock. When all was calm the Professor asked them to clarify how they were married when Rogue looked underage.

Marie admitted to being under eighteen, and also tartly informed them that her parents had signed legal papers giving her permission to marry. It should come as no surprise that parent who kicked their only child out of the house would be happy to legally have no responsibility for her. She also vehemently denied any wrong doing on Wolverine's part. She wouldn't show anyone except the Professor their marriage license, as some folks reaction showed them not to be trustworthy she didn't want them knowing their legal names. And if she wasn't welcome to stay with her husband then they could just turn the damn jet around and take them back.

Logan remained quiet during most of this discussion, not really contributing unless needed. Marie knew if she wasn't comfortable he would leave. Waiting for the final word from the Professor, she was patient. Leaning against Logan she began to nod off. Today had taken quite a bit from her. The constant awareness, the fight and then waiting for Logan to heal left her feeling drained. Her last thoughts were that she and Logan needed to discuss a lot of things tomorrow.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Scott and Jean weren't throwing out any more vile verbal accusations, but they were still questioning the validity of the marriage and what 'message' it sent to the kids at the school. Logan waited impatiently for the ruling. Wolverine was pacing. His mate smelled exhausted and he was in a hurry to check for himself that she was truly alright. He guessed the Doc's attitude made her unpalatable for a checkup. He also knew that Scott was thinking the worst; his anger had been simmering ever since the jet. Ororo was more laid back so no clue what her inner thoughts were. And the Professor, well he would be a formidable poker player. None the less, not one person here would come between them. He hoped it didn't degenerate into violence but if it did, hey it was Wolverine's bread and butter. And while he wouldn't actively look for a fight because of his mate, well he wasn't going to turn one away.

As Marie began to enter a real sleep he swept her into his arms. "As scintillating as this all is, my wife is beyond exhausted and needs to lie down. We can continue this discussion at another time. Although to be perfectly frank, we're married, it's legal and since we don't know you it's none of your concern." With that Logan shot them a look that dared them to continue. When none was forthcoming he turned to the Professor, waiting for the final verdict…

**End of chapter**

**TBC**

**AN:** Just wanted to thank all who reviewed! I am overjoyed with the response to the story and the affection the readers have for the story line and the characters. This chapter didn't fight me at all. As a matter of fact I had to cut off the chapter before it ran away from me. Next couple of chapters take us to Liberty Island…with different results.


	16. Finding Rogue

**Title:** The Promise

**Chapter:** Sixteen – Finding Rogue  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Marvel still owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button. _

**Warning: **_This chapter contains plenty of sarcasm and swearing!_

**Previously:**

As Marie began to enter a real sleep he swept her into his arms. "As scintillating as this all is, my wife is beyond exhausted and needs to lie down. We can continue this discussion at another time. Although to be perfectly frank, we're married, it's legal and since we don't know you it's none of your concern." With that Logan shot them a look that dared them to continue. When none was forthcoming he turned to the Professor, waiting for the final verdict…

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Xavier knew this was Wolverine's line in the sand. Indeed anyone who witnessed the tender way he was gently cradling Rogue to him could see he deeply cared for his wife. What did disturb him slightly was the possessive nature of Wolverine. A light skimming of their minds showed the word mate reverberating through their minds. He didn't know if that was due to either of their mutations or if it was a flight of romantic fancy.

He also knew that Scott and Jean were diametrically against the relationship. Which was ironic, seeing as Scott had loved Jean forever. Just because Jean waited until Scott was in college didn't negate the feelings that had been there. Jean's issue was more of a grey area; she seemed to be angry which made no sense as she had just met them. Ororo worried for the girl, but her concern was because of the strong but really silent type Wolverine presented. She was apprehensive on Rogue's behalf; she wanted to make sure the girl was represented in the relationship and not just blindly following Wolverine's wants and needs.

He was aware that whatever decision he made his former students would abide by. But the boiling kettle of emotions would have to be addressed. It would do no good to stress the couple by attacking them. Nor would it be pleasant for the students to be in the middle of an anxious atmosphere. For some this was the only home they've ever had. So the situation had to be handled delicately. He mentally admonished the X-Men to calm down. He then turned to Wolverine and welcomed them both to the X-Mansion, and requested that he keep any PDA (public display of affections) to a minimum. Since the range of children in the mansion went from toddler to eighteen he wanted to make sure all adults remained positive role models. Xavier also acknowledged that with tempers being frayed and the lack of sleep that perhaps further inquiries should wait for when they were well rested. Luckily with tonight being Friday there was no school tomorrow.

Xavier mentally told Ororo to please place them in the staff wing. And if at all possible not to place them in close proximity to Scott and Jean's room. The three of them had the capability to explode like nitroglycerin. He preferred to have them sit down and rationally discuss their trepidation, but had to admit with the personalities involved that it was unlikely. If they did argue he hoped to at least keep in the staff wing and away from the children. He was concerned about the extreme reaction Jean and Scott had to the couple. But that was something to ponder on after a good night's sleep.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Marie was tuckered out. She leant on Logan while the conversation wafted over her. Soon she could feel herself slipping into the land of Morpheus; she relaxed knowing her mate would keep her safe. When the conversation started to buzz and not make sense, she knew she had hit her limit. Her last thoughts were of the lovely Doctor. She seemed to change emotions rather quickly and for some reason had formed an intense dislike for them and their relationship. She could see it if Logan had been involved with her in the past. But from Logan's reaction she could tell Red was a virtual stranger to him. So a frenemy, and her first at that.

She was barely aware of Logan swinging her into his arms and carrying her. She didn't even stir when Logan helped change her into a long sleeve t-shirt and pants. When he slipped into bed and gathered her in his arms she sighed. Finally! Marie slept long and hard, waking only when her growling stomach demanded her attention. She was surprised to find Logan still in bed with her, until her sleep addled brain let her know that in no way shape or form would her mate leave her sleeping deeply and undefended in a new place. She flipped over to find him awake and gazing at her. This was her favorite time of the day. Where they simply held each other and spoke of their plans for the day.

Marie desperately wanted Logan's opinion on the events of last night, and the people they met. However she was hesitant about talking about it indoors where any one might possibly overhear them. Before they could start pondering the day they heard a soft knock. The scent identified the person as Storm. Logan jumped up and opened the door, but effectively blocked the entrance with his body. Marie could just make out the soft murmur of Storm informing them that she was there to accompany them to kitchen so that they could eat. They had missed breakfast and it wasn't yet time for lunch. She offered to make a quick meal for them before they met with the Professor. She heard Logan accept the guided tour to the kitchen but informed her that they could feed themselves. If she would just give them 15 minutes to get ready? Closing the door Logan headed to the adjoining bathroom. Marie followed, knowing they had about 15 minutes to take a quick shower, brush their teeth and get dressed. Hopping in the shower while Logan began to brush his teeth and then shave she quickly soaped up, making sure not to wet her hair. Jumping out she wrapped a towel around her and began to wash her face and brush her teeth. Finished with her morning absolutions she went to the room to stop in her tracks when she saw their baggage by the bed. It wasn't there when they woke up. And while she appreciated the gesture she wasn't too keen on someone entering their bedroom while they were in the bathroom. And judging from Logan's low growl he felt the same.

Well, there was nothing to do but change and address that later. Right now it was time to get dressed and fed. Slipping out into the hallway they could see Ororo waiting for them at the end, circumspect and trying to give them privacy. Marie wondered if she was the one who placed their belongings in the room. She would have Logan try and scent the baggage to see who had handled them, and right now she was very grateful that she had all their personal stuff with them. Since she never removed it last night it had stayed with them. This morning Logan had the foresight to bring it into the bathroom. They might have fallen into a nest of good Samaritans but that didn't mean Logan would automatically trust all of them.

From the way Red and Preacher had been looking at them, she wouldn't put it past them to try and test the validity and legality of their marriage. She also knew that she hadn't heard the last of their opinions. Not that she gave a shit. Yes she was young, but Logan had been a man of honor and had not made love to her until they were married. And the reason for the rush, well Marie didn't want to give anyone any excuse to remove her from Logan. As his wife she was legally allowed to reside in Canada. Reason number two? Well, to be perfectly honest, she was more than happy to cut all legal ties to her parents. She was her own person. She had her own interest, and she would pursue her education the way she wanted to. So Red's narcissistic issues and Preacher's holier-than-thou morals were not her problem.

Unless they made it…..

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Aggravated wouldn't even come close to what Logan was feeling. His instincts were on overload. They were in an unknown place with unknown people. Add to it last night's drama and well you had a boiling cauldron of emotions and instincts. Primarily it was geared to keeping his mate safe. Secondarily was instinct that the Wolverine trusted precious few, so few that he could count on one hand and still have fingers left over. It wasn't to say he saw the bad in everyone, but Logan was a prepare-for-the-worst-and-kind-of-hope-for-the-bes t kind of guy. Life had screwed him over one to many times for him to believe in fairy tale endings. He still wondered what whim of fate had brought Marie into his life.

He followed the weather witch down the hall, committing the route to memory. He noticed that his mate still had a death grip on her bag. He knew that all their important paperwork and emergency funds were in there. More importantly, their address was in that bag, and while it seemed like they might be trust worthy it didn't stop them from rifling through their bags. Yeah he could smell that, and yup it added a whole new layer of pissed. Though to be truthful he would've checked the baggage to make sure that they had no additional weapons or electronics. Make no mistake, understanding a response didn't mean Logan liked it. Finally they arrived at the empty kitchen. When Ororo began taking out food Marie gently scooted her over and began preparing the meal. She looked at Logan and it was enough that he paid attention to each individual component to ensure it wasn't tainted or drugged. His minute nods let her know each ingredient was okay. It was comical to watch Ororo's face as Marie cooked enough food for five people. Marie understood that they both had used up a significant amount of energy last night. Him more than her, as he had to heal the damage that mangy fucking Sabertooth had dealt out. So while Marie took a very healthy portion (which would probably dismay many a woman), the bulk of the meal was set in front of Logan.

He appreciated how she didn't even have to ask about his preferences. She had made a meal heavy on the protein with steak, ham and cheese involved. Somehow she had taken the mismatch of ingredients and made a quick frittata accompanied by a very rare steak and a glass of milk, which got Marie a look. Enough to have her sass back that she didn't know where the coffee was, and while it was five o'clock somewhere it was too early for beer. She sat next to him rather than across as this put both their backs to the wall and left a view of the entrance of the kitchen. So quiet were they that Logan could tell they began to spook Ororo a bit. He knew that neither of them was chatty in front of people they didn't know.

After cleaning their plates they took everything to the sink to wash. While Logan washed, Marie dried and kept her attention on scanning for threats. He'd like to say it was his influence but realistically had to admit it was an amalgamation of her personalities she had absorbed, and ole Sabertooth was right at the top of that. Now that their meal had been taken care of, he guessed they were off to see the Wizard…sorry, the Professor. When they arrived at the office it looked like the entire A-team was there. There was one more man that they hadn't met last night. He was furry and blue, and the only thing Logan could do was compare him to the Sully from Monster's Inc. Yes, Marie had made him watch it with her in the little theatre that played older movies for a dollar entrance fee.

Once they entered the office Logan and Marie automatically lingered near the doorway. Logan wondered if Marie was as off balance as he felt with this whole situation. After all they only had a quick chat in the shower. Looking at her one couldn't tell that she was a bundle of nerves. But her pulse and scent gave it away to him. He waited in silence to see who would be the first to break. As expected it was the Professor who broke the quietness of the office. He introduced Sully as Hank McCoy, another doctor. However unlike Red he didn't seem to have airs, and possessed a warm manner.

The Professor went over last night's information. He reiterated that he was unsure of who Magneto was targeting as either of their talents were to be envied. And additionally he offered them a place to stay while he checked into it, pursuing all venues for intel gathering. He was sure that it wouldn't take long but in the meantime was Logan interested in helping out with defense classes and would Marie like attend? Now here is where it got tricky. While the Wolverine wouldn't mind teaching younglings how to fight, both Rogue and Marie agreed that if she enrolled in the school it could be used to try and keep her there. She would rather self-study and train with the Wolverine one on one for combat skills. The idea of being in class with the opportunity to be touched left her nervous. He understood her dilemma, by nature and by mutation they were both solitary creatures that didn't always like a crowd.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

While Logan was contemplating how best to answer the inquiries, Marie was busy observing the others in the room. Preacher and Red still looked like they had swallowed a lemon. Ororo was calm, but that seemed to be her default setting. Hank seemed to be fairly laidback also. The Professor had a great poker face. While most of the energy in the room was calm and neutral the energy coming off the couple seated by the Professor was so angry it was tangible. Marie almost expected to be able to reach out and touch it. So when she spoke up to inform the Professor that she would self-study and train with Logan she could not only see but feel the energy jump up a notch…

Red jumped to her feet and started it with the Rogue-was-so-young speech and didn't Wolverine want her to get her education. And that, well that was the final insult as far as Rogue was concerned. Striding over to the woman she reached out and smacked her. Hard. Hard enough that Red ended up on her ass on the floor. Then Rogue very calmly informed her that it was her decision not to enroll in school, since she wanted to make sure they would be able to leave at a moment's notice. This was not their home and she wasn't about to get all comfortable like it was. And the next time Red decided to offer her opinion she better make damn sure it was based on substantiated information. Young in her case did not equate with push over or naïve. She also tartly informed them that nobody had died and made them the morality police. They might not like their marriage but it was a done fucking deal and there was fuck all that they could do about it.

Marie was puzzled by her instinctual dislike of Dr. Gray, but something told her that this woman was a threat to her bonding. Rogue had enough feral instincts to know threats had to be taken very seriously. She was also aware that her more feral traits were coming to a fore. Without taking her eyes off the good doctor she backed up until she was in Wolverine's arms. This whole meeting had taken a turn towards violence, and while she admitted that it was partially her fault she wanted to be prepared. Preacher looked like he was in the middle of an apoplectic fit as he knelt by Red. Hank looked on in dismay but carried enough feral traits to understand why Rogue had bitch slapped Jean. He hoped that Jean got the message but knew it was very unlikely.

Scott and Jean, well for some reason this marriage either brought up some unresolved issues from when they first were involved or they really thought they were the moral compass of the school. Ironic considering that while technically engaged they were living together. Wolverine and Rogue had married. So what about this situation seemed to bring out the worst in them?

When Rogue felt Wolverine by her back she relaxed a bit. She knew that Wolverine was no stranger to violence, and if something went down she wanted to be close to him. She had no illusions that if they had to fight their way out they would. And Wolverine wouldn't stop until every obstacle in front of him was dead. So she sincerely hoped it didn't come to that. Before the room could explode into violence the Professor broke in, and boy was he pissed. He spoke to Jean and Scott and then dismissed them from the meeting. He also informed Rogue that while he understood that Jean had stated some hateful things it was not alright to haul off and hit her either.

Rogue informed him that he had more than that to worry about. Since she had forgotten her gloves when her hand made contact with Red's face she caught some brief impressions and just the slightest bit of her gift. And Red was being pushed by a dark fire within. She didn't know what it meant, but based on the brief grimace on the Professor's face he did. For now though she wanted out of this meeting and out of the mansion.

Marie couldn't begin to describe how happy she was to be outdoors with her mate and away from the meeting. Logan was also happy to be done with that whole thing. So when the tranquilizer darts hit them both, well Marie's last thought was "fuck". And the world went dark….

**End of Chapter**

**TBC**

**AN:** Boy was this chapter giving me fits! I had two endings that I liked and my wonderful Beta helped out by pointing out a few home truths. C you're the best! On that note everybody from the US have a Happy & Safe Independence Day.


	17. The Ultimate Weapon

Title: The Promise

Chapter: Seventeen – Ultimate Weapon  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Marvel still owns all rights. (Damn)

**Note: **_This story contains minor and adult interaction. It was inspired by Lachlanrose story "Other ways of speaking". The premise of what happens when Logan and Marie who is 17, meet and get together before heading to X-Mansion. SO if this is not your cup of tea, or you are morally against it then hit the back button. _

**Warning: **_This chapter contains plenty of sarcasm and swearing!_

**Previously:**

Marie couldn't begin to describe how happy she was to be outdoors with her mate and away from the meeting. Logan was also happy to be done with that whole thing. So when the tranquilizer darts hit them both, well Marie's last thought was "fuck". And the world went dark….

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

When Wolverine woke up it was with an outraged roar. Somehow in the time that it took for him to leap up from the exam table to land on his feet, his brain had already categorized all the scents in the room and the fact that Rogue was missing. Angry did not even begin to describe his emotions. Logan knew within the clinical part of his mind that his eyes had bleed to amber and his muscle mass had slightly increased signaling his visit to feral land. If these pansy ass do-gooders wanted to live they better point in the direction of the walking dead who took his mate, and get out of the way. Yes, Wolverine and Logan finally accepted that there were two sides to their coin, each an individual on their own right. Maybe one day there wouldn't be a divide but for today there was and Wolverine was definitely driving the bus.

Looking at the Professor seated in his wheelchair so calmly only stoked the flames of his anger. Snarling, he almost missed the Professor advising them that Magneto had abducted Rogue and that he was using some sort of device to try and track her. The tracking part was going slower than normal, but he had great hopes for finding her. Hopes? Did that fucker really use a word like hope with the intent on placating the Wolverine? Not bothering to justify the absurdity of that statement he headed towards the door. When Red asked him where he was going he just snarled at her. He owed no one in this room an explanation, and he was burning daylight. He was going to try and track his mate. Then, if that didn't pan out, he would give the nerd club a chance. Until then, he counted on himself.

Making it to where they were dropped by the dart he took a deep sniff. So Smurfette and ole fucktard Sabertooth had been here. It was official. Smurfette had just earned herself a one way ticket to hell. And Sabertooth? Family or not when he caught up to that fucker he would rue the day he decided to touch his mate. Sabertooth would be getting to see if his extraordinary healing could regrow limbs, and other soft tissue. Using his nose he followed their scents along with Rogue through the forest only to end up on a back rural road where they obviously had a vehicle parked. It had been a truck by the looks of the tire marks, not that it helped him find his mate. He jogged back to the mansion. How in the seven levels of hell did the Professor tout this place as safe when there were so many ways to breach the school? Why wasn't the land gated including the woods? Motion sensors and possible laser beams motion sensors to ensure total protection from the woods? Deciding to test a theory he ran at the building and using his claws climbed to the second floor and let himself in through an open hallway window. Waiting for five minutes with no response it was evident they didn't consider it an entry point.

If you were going to fight a war then you had to be prepared for it to follow you home. Sticking your head in the damn sand never worked for the fucking ostrich and it certainly wasn't working for the school. Striding towards the Professor office he walked in without knocking. Showing his agitation he started listing off all the weaknesses in their perimeter. Then he began to drill the man on emergency response, security concerns and finally the lackadaisical few of his X-Men team. Wolverine advised that the Professor had twenty four hours to find his mate. He didn't add or else, there was no need. Even a pacifist like the Professor could hear the unvocal threatened violence. When Hank entered the room, every hair he had stood on end. Just because he was at the lower end of the feral range didn't mean he didn't understand what was going on. And he knew for the safety for all that he held dear that he needed to explain this and explain it thoroughly.

As Wolverine snarled and curled his lip, Beast instinctively lowered his eyes and tilted his head in a non-verbal acknowledgement of Wolverine as Alpha. So when he stormed out the room and a soft snarl of greeting Beast could swear he heard his knees knocking. Shaking it off, he went to tell his old friend Charles what was at stake here. Before he could begin the rest of the X-Men team arrived. Sighing he knew that he would be a while. Trying to explain feral instincts was sometimes like trying to explain a sunrise to a blind man, or convey the beauty of an Aria to a deaf person; some things did translate well.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

So he began explaining the mating phenomenon to all. How when you met your mate that was it, end of game for both partners. No, it didn't mean that there were no choices but once you began the bonding process that was it for the couple. That both Wolverine and Rogue seemed to have a scent unique to their bonding. Yes, children would come down the line but not until Rogue was way older. That it was not the norm to meet your mate so young, but at the same time Rogue's gift had seem to age her. She did not act like a stereotypical seventeen year old. He also regretfully told them that if they did not find Rogue and soon, there was a possibility of Wolverine going completely feral. And that man was a study in violence. It truly was his vocation. He would not stop until blood rained down. The only person that could stop the coming apocalypse was Rogue. Looking at the teams face he sighed deeply. He had to inform them, although they were an excellent team, that the Wolverine's healing factor meant he would be almost impossible to put and keep down.

So while Jean still looked like she had tasted a sour candy, Scott now looked thoughtful while Ororo had a look like the last piece of a puzzle finally slid in place. Even Charles was reviewing some of his options.

And then the questions began to flow. Did the bonding process overwhelm either of the parties involved? Was Rogue an equal partner? Did the feral aspect to their relationship put her at risk? Would the Wolverine ever hurt her? So on and on the questions came until they bordered on the insulting, most of them coming from Jean herself. Finally the mild mannered Hank snapped. Beast was barely able to be repressed. But he moved right into Jean's personal space and asked what her issue was. Although she tried to back track Hank would not be put off. She would either own up to the issue or shut the fuck up about it. So Hank pushed and pushed until Jean finally snapped. Wolverine was too old for Rogue. He needed a mature woman. And while granted he had enough honor to marry the little Lolita before sleeping with her, what guarantee was there that they would last? And in the interim Rogue would have let her opportunities for her education and life experiences pass her by.

So Ororo's out of the blue question of what kind of woman Logan needed instead of Rogue caused the tensions in the room to escalate. It was a show your cards or fold them kind of moment. Jean predictably demurred and folded. But judging by the looks on Charles' and Scott's face this thread of the conversation was not over. Charles left to go clock some more time on Cerebro. Finding Rogue just got that much more complicated, and the clock was definitely ticking. That the bomb was of flesh and blood did not negate the lethalness of this particular threat. Hank looked at Ororo. She would be a firm supporter for Wolverine and Rogue. He caught her eye and motioned towards outdoors. He wanted to talk to her without the worries of anyone physically or mentally eavesdropping on them.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Excusing themselves they began to walk towards Ro's garden. Being outdoors would ground both of them as in addition to ensuring that their conversation remained private. Hank sat and waited for Ro to get her thoughts together. She was one who used her words sparingly and wisely. "Jean seems to be overreacting to this situation, no? If I'm not mistaken she has also managed to incite Scott also. Charles is more ambivalent regarding the whole thing. He kind of respects the forbidden love item. I personally think that there is an aspect of this that I am not getting due to his feral mutation. Am I correct?"

Hank took a moment to review what she just said as well as organize his thoughts for his response. "As you know I also have a feral mutation. But my feral instincts would be considered a smaller degree than Wolverine's. I only give into my feral side when fighting. It is willing to do whatever is necessary to keep us alive. Wolverine on the other hand, I would place his divide almost straight down the middle. He has found his mate in Rogue. Although it would have been ideal to wait a few more years before claiming her, she obviously knows about his feral mutation. If I am not mistaken she also has a bit that she has absorbed. So Jean's pseudo concern that Rogue is being taken advantage of can be taken off the table. Scott is easily influenced by Jean's emotions. As for us, little one, I believe that we will support Wolverine and Rogue while not judging them."

Ro looked into his amber eyes searchingly before she nodded and snuggled into his embrace. Lately Jean had changed. Not the change of growing older or being stressed. No, this change was the kind that had the hair on the back of her neck raised. It was the darkness that made you hesitate to enter a room. And the worst part was not knowing if you tried talking to the Professor, would she listen in on the conversation? Although she and Hank were bonded, Hank was away for days on end with his political and medical obligations, and it would be too much for her to be on and aware all the time. She thought about it and decided to tell him. After pouring her heart out along with her fears Ro waited for Hank to absorb and analyze her statements. If one didn't know him, they would take his silence for indifference, yet it was just his way of processing information. And even if he had no advice for her at least she felt lighter for sharing her burden.

Hank looked down at his mate. Her information and feelings had shed a lot of light on things that he had noticed. But without being there day to day it was hard to place everything in context. He would have to ponder this a little while longer before sharing his conclusion and that was what he whispered in her ear. Deciding that there was nothing more to be done he began to lead to her back towards the mansion. Hank was startled when he noticed Jean lounging against the door waiting for them with an indiscernible look upon her face. Before his conversation with Ro he may have explained it away as coincidence. Now it took on a slightly sinister outlook. How long had she been waiting there and for what purpose?

His salutation was normal as was his tone. He kept Ro close to him though, categorizing every nuance of Jean's face and their location. What could be used at weapons? Could Ro use anything for their defense? When Jean asked them what they were doing outside so long Ro response was rather abrupt. "We were outside talking, Jean; do I ask what you and Scott are doing when you disappear for an hour or two? We're all adults here and what each couple does is none of the other persons' business."

Jean's eyes narrowed at that and for the briefest instant her eyes seemed to flash black. "I just wanted to know what you both think about Wolverine and Rogue. The Professor opened his home to them and now with her kidnapped and him on a rampage we're getting more involved than I think we should. I mean is the Wolverine mad because the loss of his wife or because his woman in training is gone?"

_Smack._ Hank couldn't tell which woman was more surprised. Ro, the woman who'd administered the smack or Jean, the woman who had received it. "I don't know what your problem is Jean. But unless you know both of them well, and I am not talking about your 'reading' people you have no right to judge them. They are legally married and whether or not you agree with that you will respect it. I did not get the sense that she is a second class citizen in that marriage, indeed he seems to adore her. Yes he is upset. His wife was taken from here when we promised him they would both be safe. So get off your moral high horse and start thinking of ways to rescue her!" With that said Ro turned around and marched off dragging her willing and turned on mate behind her.

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Meanwhile Rogue was slowly returning to consciousness. She knew she wasn't at the school and that she was somewhere damp. Waiting for the rest of the drug to be flushed out of her system she tried to recollect the last few minutes with her mate. Her mate! Goodness gracious she hoped whoever took her had their affairs in order. Wolverine was known for killing first and asking questions later. And why would anybody want to take her? She wasn't a soldier and her powers were not such that she could fight and win. A noise to her left made her turn. Oh great, her brother-in-law. So to recap she'd been tranq'd, placed in shackles, and dumped somewhere with her psychotic in-law. Yup; officially screwed, now to see if he would talk to her or just outright kill her.

However much Marie wanted to talk to Sabertooth she couldn't for the life of her fathom how to start a conversation. After all, southern manners and breeding did not take into account a relative trying to capture or kill you and your mate. It also didn't cover Mutation 101, what do you say to a man who is obviously very feral? Good thing Sabertooth started the conversation. "Why do you smell so much like Jamie?" Marie blinked. Out of all the questions she thought he might ask that hadn't been one of them. "He's my mate." No further information was supplied. Related or not it was none of his business. "Pulse is steady and no adrenaline spike. You're not shitting me….although you're a little young, you've really bonded with him. And if the nose isn't lying you've got your own bit of feral. That don't match the info Magneto has on you."

Magneto. Second time Marie was hearing this fuckers name and it didn't make her happy. Due to this man's agenda she had been stolen from her mate. Right now she didn't care about the why. Her only thoughts were how to escape from wherever the hell this was. She wasn't about to ask Victor for help. She knew he didn't believe in any cause, he simply went where the money was. And once he accepted the money his honor demanded that the job be completed. Since she had no response for Victor she remained quiet. How in the hell was Logan coping? She felt slightly hollow….like something was missing. Marie mourned, Rogue raged. Such a dichotomy of emotions contained within her psyche.

"Mags, well he's got a plan to make you absorb several mutants so that you become a repository of powers. Of course he wants those powers to be used on his behalf. How he intends to make you join up is another issue. Now I ain't got no problems with ya, and I definitely didn't know you was Jamie's mate. All of sudden this situation just went from a regular job to a clusterfuck. Jamie ain't gonna care that I didn't know you was his. And Mystique? Well I hope her will is up to date. Mag's too. He may be able to manipulate metal, but The Wolverine doesn't quit. Most I can hope is that by keeping you safe, I'd at least get out with my life."

Rogue looked at him in clear disbelief. Sure his ensuring her safety would buy him some currency with Wolverine, but the feral would literally need to give his pound of flesh before he was sated. Brother or not this was going to be a very fugly reunion. She cocked her head. "Make sure no one touches me sexually, that I get food and water and I will intercede on your behalf. I can't stop the ass kicking, or the bloodletting but I can ensure that you'll live. But fuck with me or go back on your word and I guarantee some archeologist will be the one to find your remains."

Victor looked at his sister-in-law for a moment before throwing his head back and guffawing. She had gumption alright. To look at her you would see some delicate magnolia flower, never seeing the steel hidden beneath. Though he should have guessed, Jamie was never one for a delicate shy wall flower. So he stood and called out of the door asking for food and water. He also stated that it better not be drugged or tainted or he would kill the messenger. Life was much more simple four months before he decided to work for Magneto. His gut had told him to walk away. Ennui had talked him into taking what looked to be an exciting job. Next fucking time he was listening to his gut. To hell with boredom!

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

Magneto sat in the dark pondering his latest acquisition. True she had the potential to become an unstoppable weapon. A Goddess of destruction, and one with the ability to help recreate the world in his image, but the key was how to harness such a thing? How did you turn someone into a weapon and use them for your cause? From the few things he had been able to verify she was nobody's doormat. She willingly took on Victor when he and Logan fought. The next time she went toe-to-toe with Mystique. So she had valor and wasn't waiting for prince charming to save her. She had never seen the depths of depravity that human could wallow in. True she had been thrown out of her house by her overly religious parents, but even then according to his intel she had managed to survive with no exceedingly horrible situations occurring. No, he would need to ponder some more on how to effectively make Rogue his…..

**~oOo~ * ~oOo~**

**End of chapter**

**AN:** Between traveling for work and my muse taking a vacation this was almost the chapter that didn't get written. Yes I will admit it's a bit of a filler chapter. But the next chapter has some truly deep and fucked up things occurring. So hang tight! I will try to get out within a couple of weeks. But like I said travel is kicking my butt!

Huge thanks to all who have reviewed. (Even the negative Nellies)! Thanks also to all whom favorite or followed the story! I use this to motivate my lazy muse to get off her ass and start creating.


End file.
